Let the devil cry
by WilliamWock
Summary: The step into life Of naruto, the legendary dark knight and his choice between his human side or devil side. Better than it sound. ON HOLD too much work NaruxSHIZxAnko. SasuxSaku. Devil may cry like plotline
1. Chapter 1

This is the final version of my fanfiction crossover(plot wise) of Naruto with devil may cry.

Bear with me, this story is a bit like a scenario, very visual. With music background as well.

Now let's rock.

**

* * *

PROLOGUE OF A LEGEND**

The sound of a single drop of water falling in a calm soundless river is heard.

_You've heard of it haven't you?_

The lightning cut through the sky, while the destroyed city is becoming wet from the powerful rain.

There is a storm in the ruin of the beautiful city of konoha. Children are wiping in some bunker in the

mountain with the average citizen.

_The legendary battle between the two best friend_

_(Music back ground: Liberti fatalis - Final fantasy VIII OST)_

In the middle of the village there is a large yet beautiful tower made of rare marble. With a lot of letter

engrave on the top. There is six great pike coming out of the top of the tower. And in the middle

there is two fighter in the rain.

_It was a arch decision for one of them_

the two fighter fight mercilessly one is dress into a superb white cloak, a black pants, has black hair wet from the rain and red eyes

with some kind of series of symbol inside. The second has a dark red trench coat closed on the upper part with the front upper part black.

He as some kind of jewelry hanging from his neck that fly along with every of his move. His pants is black and his boots as well. He as

White-grey hair stuck to his head because of the rain, and red eyes. The one in white as a saber, the one in red as a large sword.

They fight with great skills and an amazing power yet they don't seem to be older than seventeen. Sometimes when their sword collide the shock wave created become

so great that the rain around them explode.

_Because he was bond to somewhere else_

The fight continue with the lightning continuing to cut through the dark cloud above them. They charge at each other and when they collide there is a large

shock wave created around them, forgiving the rain to fall on them for a second.

_The battle between The human desiring the power of the Devils, Sasuke Uchiha..._

They collide with their sword trying to win with their power and push the one on the other side like a 'Iron arm'. The contact of both their sword make a few spark.

But then the one in the white dress manage to trick the other one, roll and when the one in red start to fall he stab him completely with his saber.

Blood start to fall on the floor and the one in red look up. His so called friend remove quickly spilling all his blood on the floor. Sasuke then walk away making

circle with his sword. While the other one fall on the floor His sword stabbed in the ground.

_An the Legendary dark knight Naruto Uzumaki._

The said naruto rise himself panting a bit, his wound as disappear. He grab his sword. On his face are visible whiskers mark on each side of his face,

very visible indeed because of his rather pale face probably because he seem to be Albino. He pull his sword up, there is a flash of electricity going through it.

And then black flash of electricity with red flame surround him and a killing attempt is visible in his eyes. Sasuke start to flinch. And put himself in a fighting stance.

Naruto turn himself and start to run toward sasuke his body transforming slowly himself into a very stylish black and shiny armor making loud sound of metal on the floor.

And his sword change into a very large Red sword who seem to have some kind of muscle on it and be alive.

When he made his attack, Black out. The sound of a drop of water is heard once again.

_(Music finished)_

_I do know the story...Because believe it or not...I met them once...And fell in love for the both of them..._

Sasuke is on top of the sword of the Legendary dark knight, the said sword going through his body making him blood badly.

Naruto took the sword off. And turn himself becoming himself again. He look at the sky, panting slightly, the rain licking on his sore body.

All the sudden a sword go through his body from the back. He turn himself to see Sasuke who hold an evil smirk on. And start to transform himself into a

White demon with large beautiful dark wing and he pull out sword he put through the body of naruto. He leave him on the floor panting.

Black out

_So you could possibly understand You need to know the complete story..._

Drop into water.

_...So here it is._

_The story of Uzumaki naruto, the half-man half-devil, who once in his life made a drastic choice that could change the humanity's fate._

_He became the survive of the human nature or the violent end of it._

Drop into water

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but it is only because it is the prologue. The rest will be the AU story of naruto, the legendary dark knight (You'll see why it is not because he is the son of sparda yade yade yada, in face so you know, NO character from DMC will appear in this, I'm only using the plot, naruto of course will be a perfect dante, niark niark , because as you can see I gave him dante's phisic attribute like his Albino thingy (in mine his eyes are red okay!)) 

Any way. Hope you'll enjoy. It is only getting started. Next step, naruto's child hood.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's get ready for the real story now!

**Kyubbi-Sama:** You'll see but if you have played AND finished devil may cry 3 you should already know that.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Childhood of a legend Part I **

Here we are. This place is the peace full village of KONOHA, hidden village in the leaf.

It is peaceful, it's wednesday so there is a market open in the Main square. People shout friendly at each other

trying to sell their article and have difficulty to talk because of the noise about it. However the rest of the village is carefree,

It is calm even if the village is filled with ninja. Maybe in fact BECAUSE the village is full of ninja, ready to fight

to protect their village.

However... There is some noise in the Main tower, where the hokage live.

Two ninja penetrate the door quickly out of breath.

"Hokage!" Yell the first panting loudly.

The said hokage who was busy with paperwork, so busy he didn't even gave a glance to the two ninja coming rudely in their office.

"What is going on?" Ask the hokage.

"It is this uzumaki kid sir" Said the second one standing up like his co-worker even if he is still lightly panting.

"What's with naruto?" Ask the hokage sighing looking at them stopping signing paper.

"He degraded the mountain of faces, LOOK!" he point behind the hokage for him to see the said mountain.

The mountain with face's of the four hokage are painted childishly. With fake scar or fake moustache etc.

The hokage lift himself to go to the balcony putting his hat on and chuckling. "My my my...all right...send a few ninja and bring him here

but don't hurt him...no jutsu, understood?"

"Yes Hokage" Said one of the two ninja bowing. The hokage look down from the balcony and chuckling he said to himself

"Let's see where this is going"

_(Song starting: American idiot)_

The said naruto is a seven year old year old kid running on the roof of the city quickly having fun doing it, jumping

flipping and yelling a few "WouhOUUU" everytime he do something extremely dangerous because of the number of feet of building under.

He as white-grey air, three whisker mark on each cheek glowing red eyes. He wear a black tshirt, an open dark red jacket with a black swirl

on the back and a dark red pants, two black boots and finally he as a large wooden stick attached on his back.

A dozen of chuunin and two jounin surround him. Some seem arrogantly amused by the little one in front of them.

Some are really pissed.

_(the music stop)_

"Now now kid, follow us and let's go to the hokage so you can receive your punishment"

"Well that don't make me want to follow you in that case does it?" He said amused standing up , putting on the floor the can of red panting

on the floor.

"Your really are ridiculous kid just follow us or we will use violence"

"I'll probably get beat the crap out of me" he start putting himself in a fighting stance looking at the floor.

None of the people around him even move a finger. Nobody think he'll be able to do anything.

Then he look up with a provoking grin. "But a ninja don't give up so easily does it?"

They all laugh at him. He is offended so lose his smile. "You...You call yourself a ninja? You're just a kid" Said one of the laughing jounin.

"Maybe...But if you want me, you'll have to catch me." He put himself back into a fighting stance again.

the jounin grin shaking his head. "All right, you two go ahead." he said to two chuunin on his right, they both nod with wide evil grin.

The jounin made a little gesture from the head very lightly to tell the chuunin behind naruto to catch him.

They both nod and naruto catch that.

The four chuunin run toward naruto like in slow motion. Naruto bend himself lightly and gave two strong elbow shot behind him

on both chuunin's stomach. He as smoothly let his stick hanging in the hair and starting to fall on the ground he give a kink to it and the

two chuunin take it in the head. The stick rebound and naruto catch it making several circle with it, grabbing it firmly like a saber and put himself back in a fighting stance his hand in front of him.

He make his pale face the floor and with all finger except the thumb, do a provocative gesture to ask his adversary to come forward.

All this with a smirk on the face.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" yell someone behind them. He look back and recognized Iruka, his future teach, which he met the day before when the hokage told him where

he was going to be working for seven years before starting to be a real ninja.

"Hu ho" Said naruto losing his smirk.

_(American idiot re-start where it stopped)_

"No you don't!" Start the jounin in front of him jumping toward him because they saw he was about to runaway.

Naruto jump on their head a few time to avoid the jumping chuunin. and then he start to runaway. Looking back with a good laugh at the ridiculed chuunin.

However Iruka as brought a few other chuunin with him and all of them start to run toward him so he laugh even more and run faster. Arriving above the Main square.

He jump from the very high building stopping himself with a string hanging for drying the cloth of the people living in this building.

The said cloth fall on the ground or on some people beneath because the string crack and naruto fall again.

He land smoothly on the ground between a few people.

"Ho yeah!" he yell happily thinking he was safe but he saw most of the chuunin had jump as well. "Ho ho"

He start to run in the crowd pushing people around to let him pass. The chuunin catch him.

He grab the plate of a waitress from the pub where he go through, every glass on the metal round plat fall on the ground.

"Watch it kid!" yell people around. He just laugh happily running at full speed in the Market.

When he see the chuunin are just about to reach him he jump on the plate and start to slide on the very large wooden table of the market,

throwing every single article, no matter what were they, on the floor.

"WHOOOOOOHO!" he yell happily.

When he arrive to the end of the market, naruto jump from his 'skate board' throwing it on the ground and he continue to run. The chuunin are far behind him,

so he just run in an empty street. Looking behind nobody seem to chasing him.

_(End of the song)_

He inhale loudly making a big

"ouf, that was close" he then laugh sheepishly. He start to walk away about to eat the apple he quickly took in the market,

but suddenly somebody poke him on the shoulder.

"Hue?" He look behind, there is a dozen of woman looking very, very pissed, starting to tape whatever object they had in hand threateningly. Plate, stick, backer roller.

Naruto start to laugh nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you lovely ladies her for?" he ask very politely trying to be cute.

The largest, fatest and closest woman of them all cleared her throat and then.

"Girls?" she said calmly with a very polite and soft voice "...Let's get him"

"Hu ho" said naruto again this time he is surrounded and the place don't go well with him, so he can't runaway.

The chuunin above them laugh loudly at him getting whipped by the furry woman that he disturbed in the market.

Finally the woman leave happily to have give poor naruto a piece of their mind, and returned to the market.

Naruto is on the ground seeing stars. blood coming out of his nose, his hair messy and bruise all around him.

"Dude" he exclaim himself softly. A shadow cover his body so he look up.

The only remaining chuunin is in front of him. Shaking his head his hand on his hips. "Tst tst tst...narutooooooo" Iruka said annoyed.

* * *

"Damn it, stupid shit damn it!" yell naruto sore from washing the head for hours. 

All the bruise he had were already gone one of the detail exeptionnel about naruto. Most of the injury he gets are quickly

healed, even once a dog attacked him and since naruto start to defend himself the dog left biting off a good amount of flesh and skin but in a matters of minutes the injure was entierely gone. However naruto was exhausted after that.

"You shouldn't curse at your age" said an amused voice above him. Naruto look up and saw Iruka his future teacher.

"Sorry" he muttered annoyed and return to his task avoiding his gaze.

"Now naruto?" Asked Iruka with a soft voice. Naruto looked up "Why did you do that to the Hokage's faces? You know what are the hokage don't you?"

"Yes I know who they are... I did this because I was annoyed."

"Annoyed?"

"The kid in the school I'm going to go soon all have present on their birthday and go on diner with their parents..."

Iruka looked surprise to see this face of naruto which he never saw before. Naruto used to always be confident a little loud mouth and always

shove people away with hip sentence. But now naruto seemed down out of energy.

"..On my birth day I got an empty bottle of beer that got through my window and brake it"

"Sorry naruto... You should have say so...The hokage probably would have done something..."

Naruto sighed deeply. "He is busy, he is always busy so" he turned to his panting which he removed with the product he was given "as a personal vendetta

I tried to give him something to keep him busy"

Iruka chuckled lightly. "well tomorrow you'll start the academy to become a ninja with your maybe some of your friend..."

"I don't have friend" said naruto "And even if I did I would go alone so..."

"Well you should be honored you're the first to go this soon in the academy since Itachi Uchiha years ago"

Naruto look at him with a sarcastic smirk "Is it a good example?"

Iruka coughed "Well as a student Itachi was very talented. And studious...you know.."

"Let me guess...'Follow what he did not what he said' ?" Asked naruto with a huff.

"Yeah to sum up" said Iruka laughing at this coming from a seven year old. Talking to him it was like talking to an immature adult

so to Iruka it was easy. He jumped from the head of the forth hokage where he was standing which naruto nearly had finished to wash.

"in another tone...that was some exelent skill you pull there with your...Stick" said Iruka pointing at naruto's wood stick lean against the mountain.

"Ho, Thanks...I asked two year ago if I could be a ninja...The hokage said you have to be at least eight. I asked if I could train to show I could be good and start sooner.

He said okay without really believing it. So I borrowed..."

"Borrowed?" asked Iruka with an arched eye brow naruto couldn't hide his smile.

"yeah...you know what I mean...i borrowed a Kunai to train...But a chuunin catch me with it and said A little brat like me shouldn't be allowed a weapon...

I asked the hokage and he said he was right it is too dangerous without training...We start to argue because I said he was wrong...

And in the end a lot of people said that I'm too dangerous for a lethal weapon..."

"Ho I see..." Iruka knew very well why they said that...

"So" sighed naruto looking at his finished work. "instead I trained with a wooden stick"

"You showed amazing skill up there...not only for a seven year old...Even I can't do that much"

"Right" Said naruto chuckling at this.

"I'm serious...Well now I can really see why the Hokage accepted you to the academy over the council's decision."

"Iruka..." Said softly naruto obviously ready to ask a question after going over an unvarnished stain on the mouth of the forth hokage's head in the stone.

"Yes?"

"You know don't you?"

"What?"

"You know...why people are like that with me...Call me a monster...That is why I'm so skilled with my 'sword'...What is wrong with me?" He asked softly showing no emotion just staying stoic. And obviously he wasn't expecting him to answer frankly.

Iruka sighed deeply closing his eyes and then look at the heads of the hokage.

"This is some good work naruto... Finish this stain and I'll treat you to something to eat" he said with a grin

Naruto looked down with a smile "Fine...But you're paying He said jokingly.

Iruka chuckled at this.

For now...

An hour later, Iruka has two five feet plate called his eyes on his face, while he look at the check of his unfortunate error.

He treated naruto to Pizza because he asked for it. Now he could see how much naruto liked those. There was six large pizza box empty on their table.

Iruka ate half of one and naruto the rest.

The said naruto was loosely on his chair his feet on the table. Iruka was crying on the check. Naruto laughed looking at him.

"You asked for it didn't you?"

Iruka remain calm and nervously chuckled "I guess I didn't know what I was going into."

Iruka looked at the head of the hokage in the distance and said. "Naruto tomorrow will be you first day in school. You should go sleep

and me be ready"

"Yes" Said naruto getting up...And looking above his shoulder; "...Sir" He add with a smirk. Which iruka gave back.

And when naruto was gone he told himself..."What a kid...Why haven't finished to see his surprising skills I guess"

... "Mh?" He surprisingly saw the shape of a dog walking away, but with the night it was barely visible.

In the end he didn't really pay attention to it.

* * *

This morning Naruto took his usual suit after a good shower and then took from the night stand a beautiful necklace. Made of a thin 

chain and a beautiful shiny ruby on it.

He look at it and sighed "Look at me" he said softly.

Naruto walked down the street and got to the academy to take his first day in class. He appear in front of the school,

a lot of parents were here to wish good luck to their children that started the academy.

A lot of parents gave naruto a hateful glare. Naruto happy to see they weren't happy to see him start the academy gave them a smile in return.

Some girl approached him.

"Hey you!" they said with a smile. Naruto was taken back and looked at them waiting for some taunting probably because of his age.

"Yes?"

_(Beginning of polka power - from Weird al , in the back ground while the girl jump on naruto with heart in their eyes)_

"You are the Uchiha kid right? From the Uchiha clan?"

"Wh-"

A load of girl came happily.

"Wha that's cool!"

"And you can do the sharingan already! that's awsome!"

"I heard the Uchiha were awsome in Katon? do one for us please!"

"YEAH!"

He couldn't even talk, What the hell was that about?

"WAIT!STOP!" Yelled naruto poked from a load of random fangirl all around.

_(Stop the music)_

"Holy shit, the kid they are talking about and he already get all those cute girl" Naruto thought annoyed. He made the girl

release their grip and dusted his jacket and pants. He sighed loudly and then said.

"I am NOT the Person you're talking about okey!" He said loudly annoyed. Hearing gasp from most of the girl.

"But your eyes!" said a girl.

"What about my eyes?" Naruto asked.

"You have red eyes like the sharingan"

"I have red eyes 'cuz I'm Albino" he made a gesture on his all face. "Get it?"

"Hooooooooooooooooooo" made the girl that now understood. Naruto rolled his eyes at this and sweat drops.

The wind pass.

_(The music start again and the girl surround him again with heart in their eyes)_

"So what's with the stick?" Ask a curious girl.

"What's an Albino?"

"Your younger than us right?"

"What's your name?"

"Where are your parents?"

"What's with the mark on your cheek?"

"What's this necklace it's cool!"

He got a shower of question and was very annoyed because he thought he was about to be rid of them.

He start to crawl elsewhere to got away from the crazy little girls when a girl grab him again and asked him again all the same

question some body 'save his life'. The parents arrived and took their children away.

_(The music stop)_

"Don't go near him" Said one mother sending dagger from her eyes toward naruto that dust himself again.

"Yes you better don't get next to him either Ino" said one of the mom to a blond girl.

Even if he was pissed about it naruto thought it was a good thing to be rid of those annoying crazy girl.

He suddenly felt the urge to go to class but the school only opened in another quarter an hour.

He sighed it was annoying he was the only kid alone. No wait scratch that. He spotted another alone kid.

Parents just shoved their girl away from him because the teacher, Iruka was here and some of them wanted to present

Because of the strange girl with heart in their eyes that stared at a stoic, and dark looking kid, naruto conclued he was probably the said Uchiha and probably related to Itachi Uchiha, dark murderer of the entire Uchiha clan.

Naruto did heard that one uchiha survived but he never knew his name nor his age. Maybe he was starting the academy

early as well. After al he was probably one of the 'genius'. He approached him and...

"Hi!" he said friendly. Sasuke lift his gaze from the apparently interesting ground.

"You're Sasuke right? sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Sasuke looked at him up and down and then at the ground "Who are you?" he asked softly.

"The name is Uzumaki naruto I.." This earn him narrowed eyes from sasuke.

"You're the one in advance right?" He said with a some kind of disgust in his voice.

"Heum...Yeah...Why how old are you?"

"Eight"

"Ho...i thought" He gave him a glare and naruto rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Naruto looked away and start to walk away from the dark kid that obviously wasn't the talking type. "Wait" He heard.

Naruto look behind without moving his feet. "What?"

"What's with the stick?"

"Ho that? I don't have the money to afford a real sword" He smile and looked down. "But when I'll be a ninja I will earn money from my mission and buy a real one but in the mean time...It's just wood"

He walk toward him. "A wooden sword is just a toy It won't help you against real trained ninja"

"Yeah? But it will be good enough to shut your arrogant mouth"

Sasuke was shocked, nobody talked to him like that, everybody was kissing his ass for being a Uchiha and a survivor.

"Why you little asshole"

"Whow what a language I'm offended" Said naruto mockingly pushing his button which obviously worked.

"That's it I had it with you! Bring it on"

"It won't be equal battle I have a weapon you don't"

"I have this" He took two kunai out and put them in his hand.

Parents were busy talking to the teacher so every single new student and even some older student ready for a new year in the academy

arrived toward the crowd that now surround the two.

"All right" Said naruto happy with the challenge.

Naruto took his stick out of his back and took the rope that hold it on him off and shove it on the ground. He made circle with his sword while.

When sasuke made two step on the left studying his opponent, naruto did the same thing on the opposite direction.

"You don't even own the standard ninja material? you're pathetic"

"I'm more use to sword battle...And sadly I don't have the money to afford them for now"

"Pfff...are you kidding, you call this shitty wood stick a sword? you wouldn't even hurt a cat with this thing"

"With this shitty thing like you said I could take ten like you and won't even pant"

"You're pretty arrogant for a seven year old"

"I'm not... I always am loud mouthed when I know what I can do and when I can win..."

"Well show me in that case" Sasuke throw his kunai. Naruto used his two finger to catch them.

"Thanks" he said. And put the kunai in his pocket. Then he turned himself to the crowed. "You shouldn't be so close it could be dangerous."

Some gasped because sasuke took the opportunity to throw two new kunai. Without looking naruto catch the kunai with his finger. And then look

at the crowd annoyed with a lifted eye brow. "You're still here!" he said to them. They start to take a security distance.

Naruto look at sasuke with a smile and sasuke look pissed yet he end up smiling.

Sasuke throw a doze of kunai to naruto while running, with each finger he grabbed one kunai , his stick held by his two arms.

He Catch the eleventh with his teeth and the twelve stabbed his stick. When sasuke charged after that, naruto let his stick fall on the floor

and using his foot projected it on sasuke's head who made a flip and fell down on the floor.

Naruto put all the kunai in his pocket. Sasuke rolled on the ground and charged with shuriken this time naruto made a turn on his feet catching the two shuriken with his finger and he stopped sasuke's kick with his own.

Sasuke tried to gave him a powerful kick on the other side of his head but naruto stopped it with the same smooth kick, he grin at sasuke lifting his eye brows,

ducked, used his stick to make sasuke lose his balance and when sasuke was in mid hair naruto gave him a powerful stick shot on the stomach that send him far away on the ground. But sasuke being train manage to gain his balance and jumped to be standing.

"All right I won't underestimate you" Said sasuke.

"Why Thank you" said mockingly naruto like he if he said something unbelievably nice. he made another circle with his sword.

Sasuke inhale and concentrate himself closing his eyes. The crowd gasp when they saw his eyes opening.

_(Beginning of the song The name of the game from Crystal Method)_

His black eyes have become dark. He put himself into a fighting stance. The two of them had a smile on their face.

Sasuke ran toward naruto with a good speed, naruto stopped his attack easily with his stick even if he didn't show how easy it was.

Sometimes he couldn't stop a few kick or a few punch but he always manage to keep his balance.

Sasuke seeing his attack wasn't useful jump a few feet away from naruto.

_(The song became quite like in a far away background)_

"What you don't fight?"

"I just want to see your skills"

"the point was for me to see your with the stick"

"True..."

"So what you don't like to fight?" ask sasuke mockingly.

"Are you crazy?" ask naruto with a smirk, making a few circle with his 'sword' end then putting himself into a fighting stance.

"This is why I live for!" he start softly.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!" Naruto end up yelling cheerfully

_(The song continue)_

He said and run with an inhuman speed toward sasuke. And the said sasuke didn't even see

him even with his Sharingan eyes.

Naruto project him in the air with his stick he then jump in the air and throw sasuke on the ground. was so fast that he arrived on the ground before sasuke hit it and with his foot already in mid air, kicked sasuke to make him hit the ground twice as badly as he would have.

_(The song stop)_

"WOOHOO!" Said naruto cheerfully.

"What the hell is going on?" ask on of the parents that finally left the teacher alone.

"Hu ho" told himself naruto.

One of the mother saw sasuke on the floor starting to sat himself up and rub the back of his head, then she looked at naruto and gasped.

"It's the dem..." she start but her husband stopped her

"Shh...We are not allowed you know that" he whispered to her so softly that normally only her should have heard it but some of the talented student heard it, and naruto having an exelant hearing heard it as well and was now confused.

"NARUTOOOOOOO" Start Iruka irritated. "You start a scene on your first day good job...Well I hope at least you have your material because won't excuse you if you don't"

"Don't worry I have it right hear" Said cheerfully naruto patting his belt bag filled with sasuke's kunai and a few shuriken of his as well.

"What the-?" start sasuke on the ground standing up .

"Good, now kid everybody in class!" said Iruka.

Everybody start to enter the academy , naruto heard behind from an older student "Wait! what happen to the fight? I had ten bucks on the Albino guy!"

Naruto was behind and sasuke was on his right entering the class sore from the fight.

"Those are my kunai"

"You throw them I just took them"

"They are still mine"

"You're just pissed because you lost"

"I didn't lost the teacher stopped the fight"

"So what it's not like you have anything else to throw to me that would work better"

"I did!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

They continued arguing during the rest of the class, and because of that, sat themselves next to one another to argue during all the hours of class.

* * *

Yeah second chapter. If you have any music to propose to use (for the fight OR anything else like 'romance' scene, or funny scene...) 

Don't forget to review.

See ya'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back babyPeople might ask themselve "dude this guy update to soon those fanfics must SUCK"

Well maybe but if I update soon is because I'm in vacation I have load of free time and therefore I write because I like it.

Ladies and gentleman...Let's get ready to chapter twoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

But first a little commercial.

**

* * *

Takashi Roiji**:thanks for the review, I know about my S's but the thing is that a black cat cross my road and steal all of them and before I could find it ...well you get the point . I'll try to make it better but I still don't have the reflex to add them

for some reason. Anyway it won't be only of DMC3 but as well of DMC all the series(yes) because that's totally awesome.

The sad thing is devil may cry without gun ain't devil may cry right, but I don't want to push the realism of the series and since I guess there is no gun in naruto world I'll leave it like that...for now...

**vash14**:Thanks for the comment (singing) (you:sweat dropping)

**Coheed 16**:Thanks for the advice on the music I already figured out when I'll use them. Cemetery drive however won't be seen for quite a while but don't worry you'll see it.

* * *

Now...Let's Rock. 

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: THE CHILDHOOD OF A LEGEND part II**

Naruto uzumaki was talented, very talented indeed, he proved himself very capable against every single student in

hand-to-hand battle and even more when he use his stick in a shape of a long saber. Nobody could beat him at that...

His speed as well was incredible and the strength he was using and his balance in any situation was inhuman

and perfect.

* * *

However this day...Naruto found a challenge...a challenge incredibly difficult for some reason. 

"Now everybody let's take this outside...We are going to start the basic of a technique useful in battle" Said iruka clapping his hand with one another

to get the attention of the class room.

Naruto and sasuke were, for a change...arguing.

"You're so going to eat dirt on this one Albino-boy" Said sasuke smirking, thinking he was more powerful as usual.

Naruto already nearly in front of the door of the class room turn himself toward sasuke with an innocent look. "Hu? were you talking?"

Sasuke fell on the ground sweat dropping. And then clench his fist in frustration. "You really keep pushing my button Albino-boy" Sasuke

said reaching naruto in the corridor. "I said today is the day I'll beat you and I'll beat your ass badly, on ground technique nobody beat the Uchiha"

"Pfff. Dream on fagget"

"WHAT!"

"I said DREAM ON FAGGET!" Yelled naruto at the top of his lung.

"Why fagget? you dumbass shit eater!"

"Because You have more fan-girl than I have...And yet you don't have a girlfriend..."

"WHAT! I'm 8! I don't care about girl they are..." He looked for his word and a soft and dark voice said on their right. "...Troublesome"

Sasuke snapped his finger and point at him "That's right!"

"Pffff whatever...Just say you're not in the same team and I'll understand, there is a load of girl hanging around your stupid ass most of the time you're not polite enough to acknowledge them..." Said naruto huffing looking away.

"Whatever" Said naruto looking away. He said that because he knew even if he was talented in most of the field he NEVER used ground technique, so it will be a new

thing to learn and where he indeed MIGHT failed since he never tried.

They were in the back-ground field of the academy reserved for training. Iruka put himself in front of the class.

"Now we have had the lesson yesterday so you all know what a ground technique is... Sasuke"

"Yeas?" the said student said looking at the teacher in the eyes.

"Please come forth and show us the Katon you're so famous to master"

"Alright." Said softly sasuke trying to hide a smirk. Being able to show off in front off his rival AND perform a surprise attack passable as an harmless mistake.

What a great thing to do to sasuke's eyes.

"Everyone watch well" said cheerfully Iruka. "Sasuke don't do a too big ball alright?"

"Fine" said sasuke groaning.

He perform quick hand seal, inhale a lot and put his hand on his mouth and a fire ball came out of his mouth on the exact spot where naruto used to be.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT BURN IT BU-U-URN!" Yelled naruto.

Student were gasping, even iruka was worried for a second but...

Naruto was in fact on sasuke's right whipping. "It burn it BUUUUUUUURN!I'm gonna DIIIEEEEEEEE bouhou" he finished , making fun of sasuke's vain attack.

The said sasuke glared at him with narrowed eyes and sweatdrop as the rest of the student.

And once again a war between fangirl started. Naruto only had a few and sasuke a load because of the parents Influence so naturally the sasuke's fan were out numbered and shut the hell up.

Naruto was chuckling between the mocking part of sasuke and the raging fan girl scene, sasuke was fuming with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Now student" said Iruka trying and nearly succeeding at catching his student attention

"This was the famous elemental technique the Katon

It won't be something as advanced I will ask of you of course, what we are going to learn is to create a bunshin...You of course know a bunshin is

a basic illusion of a clone of youself"

He showed them what happened and next to him appeared an exact replication of himself. He explain to them how it worked and them made them try

in front of everyone to try and correct their errors.

A few passed he corrected some of the mistake some had load of trouble. Sasuke himself the "super genius" yade yade yade had problem performing such a jutsu.

Of course even if it was an advanced technique the katon was his specialty like all of his clan so it was easy for him to perform it after a good long training.

However on his first try as a bunshin he nearly failed miserably making a ridiculous dead himself white on the ground.

"Nice job genius" said naruto between the teeth of his mocking smile

"Well let's see if you can do better"

"Well even if i fail I wasn't the one bragging about my so called skills"

"That's right because you don't have any." Said sasuke teasing.

"Pfff.."

Naruto made the hand seal for a bunshin... The chakkra sign appeared but absolutely nothing appeared.

"Mh?" Made iruka. "Something is wrong naruto?"

"I don't know...nothing happened" he said surprise looking at his hand

"Heum...Well try it again put more chakkra in maybe It'll work better."

"Heu okay..."

He made the same hand seal concentrate all he could. The ground around them started shaking so much power. Iruka was shocked to see so much power in such a small

child even if he attempt good performance from naruto this was too much. The teacher himself didn't have so much power...HELL maybe this was a Kage level of chakkra reserve...But for some reason when naruto finished his gathering, absolutely nothing happened.

"What the-" asked himself naruto. And whisper started to be heard from the crowd. He was clueless he wasn't even able to make his chakkra coming out. Yet he perfectly understood the days of lesson they had about chakkra gathering and judging by the earth shaking it wasn't a problem due to a lack of chakkra amount...

So what WAS the problem.

"Hum..."start iruka surprised "I-It's okay naruto...I'll se you after class we will try again...Now everyone make twenty lap of the field and we'll go back to class okay?"

The student nodded some respond a "okay" and everyone start to work out. Naruto approached iruka.

"Sir...what is going on? Why nothing happened?" Asked naruto annoyed

"Sorry naruto I don't have clue...If there is still a problem after class I'll try to ask the hokage advice about this subject maybe he'll have some answer"

Naruto mumble something looking like "fine" and start to do lap with the rest of the group. He felt embarrassed. He was able to do so much but a small chakkra technique like a bunshin even making it appear was out of his hand...How come?

He sighed and ignored it continuing running like the rest that all looked at him with quizzed look or mocking look in sasuke's case who slow down to reach his level chuckling evilly.

"Shut your mouth sas-UKE"

"You really suck retard...You can't even do a single bunshin. mine was pathetic like the rest of the class...But it was hilarious to see you fail so miserably...looks like my load of fangirl will increase" he said with a little laugh.

They reached a bunch of girl and a lot surround him some were sasuke's fangirl and judging by the way they act around him they became EX-sasuke fan.

"You're okay naruto?"

"It's not so bad to fail at this it was difficult"

"Plus you made the ground shake that was amazing"

"Yeah"

"Totally"

"Thanks girls" He said with a fake smile but he couldn't hide he was disturbed so the girl stopped talking and left him alone in his thought.

The evening Iruka made a special lesson and even if you could see naruto's chakkra was amazingly large, nothing came out of it not in any single technique Iruka tried to teach naruto, from the simplest to the more complex . Nothing.

* * *

When Iruka gave up and left naruto saying he'll talk to the hokage naruto staid in one of the training ground in front of a log. 

Naruto was under the rain alone in the darkness of the night in front of a log.

_(Music: Ode to oren Ishi - Kill bill Vol1 OST- instrumental version)_

Naruto in the training ground concentrate as hard as he can making the ground shake the tree shake everything,

the ground around him start to fly around blocked in the air by the amazing amount of power naruto had but nothing came out of it.

"SHIT!" yelled naruto giving an amazingly powerful kick with all his strength in the closest walk and the said log fly out of the ground in the forest.

Naruto fell on the ground "Why can't I do it!" He yelled to the sky as if it was responsible.

"Why can't I do it" he whispered to himself after that. Looking at the ground. "What is wrong with me?"

_(The song is finished)_

"You shouldn't blame yourself" said a kind voice behind him. Naruto look behind his shoulder and saw the approaching form of the hokage.

Naruto avoid his gaze feeling ashamed.

"Now now naruto...Sometimes you're down but you can't give up now do you? You have a huge amount of chakkra... I sensed it from my office

believe me. I can't understand why nothing happen but you can be sure I'll try to figure it out okay?"

Naruto looked down then at him and nod not showing a smile. "Now go home before you catch a cold..."

"Yes" muttered naruto.

Naruto walk away leaving the hokage to star at him. The same hokage look impressed at the destroyed log.

"My god arashi...what have you done with him?" Asked the hokage looking at the forth hokage head on the mountain.

He start to walk away and then spotted something strange a black cat jump down a tree, reach a black beautiful dog far away. They looked at each other a bit like if they talked to each other and then start to walk away in the forest together. The hokage was very surprised at the sight but then put it aside and start to head back to his office.

* * *

Nearly a mounth passed yet nothing at all happened with naruto. He was absolutely unable to perform any basic technique, illusion, ground field. Nothing. 

So the hokage exeptionnally gave him an authorization to skip technique training.

That didn't stop naruto from trying when he was alone but he could still do nothing.

* * *

And then nearly a month and a half after, during lunch time when naruto was eating alone as usual on the roof suddenly a bunch of people emerged from the door leading back into the academy. Naruto stopped eating finding the event pretty unusual and gave it his full attention. 

Shikamaru a smart lazy kid with a pineapple head AND hair cut. Ino a beautiful sasuke-fangirl with a tendance of betraying her own kind by sometimes supporting and staring at naruto. Sakura a pink haired girl completely fond of sasuke but like ino sometimes found herself interested into naruto when he showed some of his skills and his warm kindness to the rest of the group when THEY had trouble, a few other naruto didn't really know appeared followed by sasuke and a few of the brainless fangirl of his from different class.

They sat in front of him.

"Ooooookay?" naruto said trying to hide his smile at the sight of everybody joining him. "What's the occasion?"

"We are hear to help you naruto" Said nicely sakura.

"Really, what's make you think i nead help?" He said annoyed looking away.

"You're still unable to do ground technique even elemental one and you'll never become a ninja like this..."

"Touché" Said naruto trying to remain cheerful. "And how tell me will you help me?"

"We overheard something from the hokage talking to iruka and a few jounin" Said Shikamaru lazily.

"really? so?"

"Well... We heard them talking about you and...one of the student said something about the forth hokage..."said ino

"They were arguing apparently they disagreed with the hokage's decision, and they said it was better for you never to go there"

"There? and where is 'there'? "

"The hokage said he will maybe lead you to the cave in the forest but at this moment the jounin start to argue and in the end he said he won't"

explain shikamaru.

"I see...The cave in the forest hu?"

"Yes...Apparently maybe something important about you is hidden in this forest...and maybe it will solve your problem of chakkra release" Said sakura.

"Okay...I'll go"

"WE WANT TO COME!" they all said at the same time showing how much they were curious.

"Heum okay I see I don't have a choice" Said naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"no" said ino

"indeed" said sasuke

"Wait sasu-gay, YOU want to come?" Ask naruto with a smirk.

"SHUT UP ALBINO" Said sasuke pissed.

"Well I don't want you to come" said naruto folding his arm in front of his chest making a fake pout.

"Aw' come on I want to know if you'll be powerful or if I'll be able to kick your butt"

Naruto angry at that make no sign of it and took the occasion.

"All right you can come"

"All righ-" he start but...

"IF...you kiss my right butt" Sai naruto with a machiavellian grin looking as evil as ever.

"WHAT!" Yelled sasuke at this. And a few girl became very interested in the conversation. "I thought you weren't gay?" Asked sasuke

"I'm not...But First it will be funny to see your face... And...No well that's it" Said naruto chuckling.

"I...I can't do this!" said sasuke disgusted.

"Ho well to bad we are going by ourself right girl?"

"RIGHT" said all the girl in the room.

"Well sasuke it looks like I'll have more girl than you do now" said naruto to him making his shake of hanger and send a shiver through his spine.

"FINE!" He shout angrily.

"Ho hoooooo let's see this" Said naruto rubbing his hand against one another like a crazy scientist chuckling evilly as well.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Emitted sasuke pissed as ever.

Sasuke approcahed him and then, the girl observed the scene very carefully. People start to appear when naruto has his pants slightly down only to reveal his buttocks.

It was two older girl probably in last year of academy. One with purple air shout loudly.

"What the hell is going ...on...in here" she stopped herself looking at naruto his butt revealed "Ho ho interesting" She said.

"WHAT!" said a girl next to her with black hair looking much weak next to the purple haired girl. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Shush Shizune let's see what happen" she said interested.

"You see that, sasuke, now it's your curiosity or you orientation two lovely soon-to-be-genin girl will see your very action and let me tell you the gossip will fly around super fast"

Sasuke was even more angry. He turn around. "No way It's off."

"Hoo well" said naruto covering his back again with his pants hearing disappointed noise from the crowd and the two older girl.

"Awwwwww...what happened to the show?" Asked the purple haired girl.

"Come on let's get out anko before we get into trouble."

"Well girls, guys" said naruto to people Other than sasuke and the two girl that were still here even if the black haired one was insisting on the two to leave.

"Let's get going to the cave...bye little sasuke" Said naruto grinning.

"GRRRR...STOP!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaasssssss" said naruto interested.

Sasuke disgusted turn hismelf toward him. "Alright...but just a peak"

"Fine by me" said naruto rubbing his hand again.

Naruto showed his butt again regaining the interest of the crowd. "Now go ahead."

Shutting his eyes sasuke put himself on one knee disgusted. Every body held his breath the two girl that only appeared and didn't know the detail were very intrigued on what was going to happen. Sasuke approached his lips forming an awkward kiss with them on the right butt of naruto earning a huge AWWWWW from the crowd of girl.

"Nice job albino" said anko cheerful.

"Thanks" said naruto putting his pants back laughing at the sasuke spitting every were strangling himself at the dreadful taste on his lips.

Most of the guys were laughing their ass off, and the girl were blushing madly. "By the way who are you?" asked naruto.

"Ho, I'm Anko and this is Shizune, we are last year of the academy...we heard noise from hear so we came up."

"Okay...Well I'm Uzumaki naruto"

Anko lost her smile and shizune nearly hide herself behind her. Naruto was slightly hurt from the face they gave him so he start to head back to class with the other.

"Nice to have meat you" he said quietly not looking into their eyes. The two were very confused. Shizune looked afraid of him and Anko was thoughtful.

Naruto took off silently. Disappointed in the girl reaction thinking maybe it will always be like that from now on with every older person he'll meat.

* * *

When class was over Naruto and all his group met at one of the training ground near the forest with load of torch light. 

And naruto was surprised to see that their little group had grown of four new member.

* * *

Second chapter is hear to kill youMUHAHAHAHAH! As you can see i changed quite a bit of the detail since those event happen in the beginning of naruto's training (because of his strange incapacity to summon chakkra) A few of the people are younger, Iruka is their teacher already, and anko and shizune are still in academy which mean... 

Dum duuuum, the sannin are still in konoha...but not for long. hi hi hii huahahaha.

See ya later, to witness the astonishing freedom of naruto's power held since he was four year old. .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three is here and you'll see My explanation of the devil may cry-ish naruto.

And the why can't he (for now) use any form of jutsu even with the power he have. And maybe

add a few mystery .

Don't forget to review and to advice me on song to use as background.

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: AWAKING**

"What are you doing here?" ask naruto surprised not wanting to be rude.

In front of him stood with the group that already wanted to come along in the forest to look for some answer about naruto's strange nature. Anko, and shizune came along this time with more friendly face than the end of the first time they met at noon. Anko looked at him with here arm crossed with a grin on her face, and shizune the shiest waved at him nicely with a kind smile on her face.

"We decided to come along we can't let rookie get their ass kick without us to come and laugh about it" Said anko very Anko-ishly. That earned her a chuckle from naruto.

Shizune wasn't confident and had difficulty to look at naruto in the face before she spoke seriously.

"I'm here as well to apologize" she said but her smile came back on her face. "We were a bit surprised... to meet you"

"It's okay...I am used to it now" said naruto lifting his shoulder for a second.

"It's not an excuse" said shizune finding pitiful that this innocent young boy could found hate and fear coming from other people toward him was just an habit. Finding it was rude the way she said it she looked down blushing "I'm sorry...What I meant was..."

"I know" said naruto nodding giving her a kind smile that bring back hers.

"And you two?" Asked naruto. Pointing at two person he never met before, one with neck long black hair and thick eyebrows. And another with With eye and long hair looking just like

that girl hinata from their class.

"My name is Rock lee, I heard about your problem and want to say that even if you don't manage to use ground technique like me it is not such a burden because you can still become a ninja like I did" He said proudly.

"You're a ninja?"

"Me? no but I am in second year, what I meant to say was that you still can be a ninja and me too, even without ground technique"

"okay thanks lee" Naruto said tapping his arm friendly and then look at the seriously looking guy.

"Hi...who are you?" Ask naruto cheerfully.

"My name is Hyuuga neji, I'm to try to convince everybody to go back home and stay there"

People were surprise he look serious and surprisingly authoritarian even if he was 9.

"Why?" Asked stupidly naruto with an eye brow lifted.

" because you're not allowed to go out of the town if you did so you'll get bigger problem than being unable to perform

at your ninja exam, you might get yourself kill like your friend"

"Why is that?"

"You don't know what is in the cave you plan to go to, maybe if the hokage and jounin refuse to take you there, there is a good reason, by that i hope you'll learn your lesson" Neji said and crossed his arm decided.

"Hin hin... I see" Start naruto "Now I'll tell you what it is in the real world either I take the risk to find the truth about the bullshit that hold me down or I'll be the only fagget unable to do a single ground technique, all the other kid then will make fun of me and kick my ass" He explain quickly;

Neji rubbed his chin "Mh...good point"

"Thank you now if you don't mind" Said naruto in the direction of the forest.

"Wait" Said neji "I'll come along in case something happen."

Naruto turn back "Really, how thoughtful of you" Said nicely naruto

Neji then smirked "Let me reformulate, I'll come along in case something GOOD happen and we found a technique that rock"

"Okay fine" Said naruto rolling his eyes. "By the way you two are in the same class or something?"

"Yes we are in second year." Said cheerfully Lee.

"Well I guess if we want to find it a easily we will split up or something" Said anko

"Ho? heu...yeah...I suppose... but we don't have anything to communicate when we found it" Said naruto.

"Ho right..." Said Anko now a bit down.

"Don't worry i brought Com-helmet" Said shizune.

"Good job Missy" Said Lee making a 'nice-guy' pose.

"Shizune, thank you" said shizune finding his behavior a bit cheesy even if he looked proud "But I only have four so we will all split into team..."

As soon as soon as she said so, ino, sakura, and few girl yell "I CALL SASUKE'S TEAM"

Anko, hinata (well as much as hinata do so), and on girl with long brown hair yelled"I CALL NARUTO'S TEAM"

"Heum" maid shizune sweat dropping in the same time as naruto, neji, and shikamaru did.

"Naruto since this al thing is about you why don't you make the team" said anko proudly winking at him and mouthing

"peak me honey" Making naruto roll his eyes.

"All right fine...Heum..." he look at all the choice and behind his hand start

"am-stram-gram-pik-and-pik-and-colegram..." Finally the team were together.

1:Naruto, shizune, anko, ino, hinata, sakura and all the fan girl.

2:Sasuke

3:Shikamaru, Neji

4:Lee, Chouji.

"So what do you think?" Said naruto happy to be surounded by cute girl.

"NO-WAY" Said sasuke.

"Yeah why do YOU get all the girl?" Asked neji; People looked at him used to the cold neji making a few ridiculous gesture he stated "I I I I I I mean , why the team aren't equal, yeah that's what I meant...Errrrer" He clear his throat trying to make them ignore his last statement.

"Fine" sighed naruto.

Team 1:Naruto, anko, Lee, shizune, some fangirls.

Team 2: Neji, some fan girls, chouji, hinata.

Team 3:Sasuke, Ino, sakura. Shikamaru , the rest of the fangirls.

"There happy?"

"yeah I'm all right now" said naruto

"Okay" Said neji.

"Yes I'm with naruto" said Anko. People looked at her..."I mean...Ho no I'm with naruto.. Heum let's go shall we?"

Naruto sighed again, it as been half an hour since every body came hear and yet they haven't even start looking for and the sun was already setting.

"Okay let's get going NOW!" said naruto annoyed. Everyone took a direction after testing shizune's micro-com.

Every body start looking in the forest for hours, luckily they haven't got any problem with wild beast or the weather.

* * *

It was very past midnight and yet nothing were found. 

"Okay is it a famous person?" asked anko

"No, 8 left" respond Ino.

"Is it a female?" asked naruto for anko to repeat. and she did so.

"Yes it is" Said Ino giggling with sakura.

"Ho ho ho... You said she only ate pasta...I bet it's Ayame from the Ramen bar" Said naruto in the com of Anko.

"HOLY SHIT!" SAid ino.

"Woohoo! I found it?" Said naruto cheerful an arm around anko's shoulder to ear and speak in the micro-com.

"...no we found it" said Ino happily, nearly shouting.

"What?"

"We found the cave come to us"

"How do we do that?" Ask anko when naruto released his grip.

"Just com the way we were head in the beginning and follow the fire sasuke will light with his technique of fireball."

"Okay" Then she switch her com to make the micro-kit signal the third team to answer their call. They did so.

"Yes?" asked Neji

"Neji it's Anko, Sasuke's team found the cave go back the way they went in the beginning, they'll light a torch

to signal their position"

"All right" Said neji and then they all reached Sasuke's team.

"We found it" sing ino teasingly.

"Eat this Albino" Said Sasuke

"Whatever thick head" Respond naruto looking at the cave more interested in that than Sasuke cheesy remark. "So this is the place hue?" He add looking at the Large cave coming out of the ground.

"I suppose it goes in the ground so as long as we are here we won't know how big the place is." Stated anko softly looking at the Cave. Since it was night it was impossible to see more than a few meter inside of the cave even with the little flash light they had.

"Okay, let's get going then" said seriously naruto looking at the endless looking cave.

_(Music Facility - Goldeneye 007 OST)_

"Shhhhh"Said sakura apparently scared by the dark place.

"Sorry" said Anko who had sneezed.

"Okay we are officially in a very nice place" said Ino.

They arrived a very, very large room and that was obviously filled with beautiful statue of gold and a few treasure all around.

_(End of the song)_

"KATON" Made sasuke aiming at a large chained ball filled with fire wood.

The Candelabra lighten up the all room to reveal the beautiful statues of some kind of monster looking light big and evil Panthers.

There was a few skeleton in the room making all the smaller girl squid.

"Shit what the hell is that?" Ask Anko looking at the bunch of dead people.

"I don't know but check this shit out" Said Ino cheerfully. There was indeed load of treasure all around jewelry, gold etc.

She took some of the necklace and put them on as well as the fancy ring that she put on her finger. "Look sasuke, am I not irresistible?" Asked ino when she put a crown on her head. "Princess Ino Will you sir Uchiha take me as your faithful wife until death do us part?" Asked ino With heart in her eyes and got beat the crap out of her by sakura and every other fan girl in the room.

"Well If you will be kind enough to shut the hell up you'll wake the dead up" Said naruto asking for the silent to come back in the room.

The room start to shake. When it was done everybody looked at naruto.

"Hey! I didn't do it...but I told you to shut up. If the cave collapse we are in some serious shit so shut up please"he said quietly now. When the calm came back he sighed. "thank you...Just ask sasuke What he REALLY think of those treasure and you'll get what's on the back of my mind."

People looked at sasuke and said sasuke looked for the first time at the jewelry. Naruto used his finger in a V, pointed his eyes. Sasuke understood and activated his sharingan.

"I see..."Said sasuke.

Neji activated his Byukuken "Those are illusion...Obviously the people dead here have fought for the unbelievable treasure here but the treasure are illusion, I bet they disappear once they are too far from the cave. " Explained the Hyuuga prodigy.

"How did you know naruto?" Asked Anko

"Logic" responded Shikamaru instead of naruto. Then he looked at the Albino young boy and waited for him to nod.

"Yeah" said naruto "I made a link between the situation of the hokage the dead body and the treasure, I could guess those treasure are just decoys. Or else the hokage wouldn't even have talked about this place be related to me...There is something else in hear...hidden, and to protect it the greedy one will only stop to take away the treasure."

"Bummer" sighed Ino. "It would have been a load of cash"

"Tell me about it" said naruto who was probably the poorest person in the room. "Anyway there is only on way except the way to come in...And it's a pretty small way." Said naruto pointing with his finger at the very little corridor behind a few golden armor.

He walked toward it and they lit their torch again. They walk in the little corridor without realizing it that the allay became wider and wider.

In the end they end up in front of a large wall with in the middle a statue of a Saint woman holding closely a very large sword.

"Well...A dead-end" Said sasuke quietly.

"Shhhhh" Said naruto hearing something.

"What?" Ask Sakura.

"Don't you hear anything?" Naruto having better sense heard it first but the more it was continuing the more it was clear to everybody else.

"It's...music?" Said shizune quietly.

_(Music: Random Organ song church like. i can't find a real title but if you're a devil may cry (N°1) player think of the _

_song that come in the background when you arrive in mundus's room)_

They are ten or more meter away from the dead end. Naruto decide to advance.

"Naruto?" Whispered sakura. Naruto ignored it and continued to walk toward the wall looking at the Oddly threatening statue.

When e was only two or three meters away, the song stopped.

"What's this? visitor?" Made a strong very deep, inhuman voice. Yet very calm.

"Who are you?" asked naruto to nowhere.

"I am Alastor, lord of the thunder and lightning...May the weak bow before me."

The saint start to cry blood from her eyes. The girl made a bit of a noise back there, naruto look at them trying to reassure them he didn't saw the Statue of the sain stood up Making everybody gasped. When naruto look in front of him again it was too late. The Large white statue with blood licking from her eyes on all of her body jump from her Base and blow the

massive shiny sword in naruto's guts cutting through him and surprising him. The Statue start to chuckle madly. The girl scream and every body exept a few like neji, anko shizune and sasuke stodd there seeing naruto with a large sword through his body pissing blood everywhere.

The girl and a few boy ran out of the corridor inside the treasure place, when they ran toward the tunnel to get back out of the Cave, but a large door of stone cut off their way out.

The girl screamed again but not as much as they did when the state start to live and threaten them. The armor as well stood in front of them with their swords or spears.

People gasped.

Even if sasuke or neji were the tougher in this situation they were dead scared.

Suddenly the silence came in the room, and everybody could heard a heart beat echoing in the room.

They all looked at naruto He looked dead his feat not touching the ground. Suddenly, his finger moved slightly.

Shizune gasped

"Naruto!" she screamed, scared to death.

The said naruto lift his head his slightly open and a weak smile on his face. The statue scowl at this. He start moving his arms and with his hand grabbed the sword.

The statue saw this surprised and grabbed the sword even more firmly, angrily. Naruto suddenly blow a powerful kick at the

Statue that fly away like in slow motion and crashed in the wall. Naruto fell on one knee. Shizune start to run toward him.

"NARUTO!" Naruto held his hand on the side. "STOP!" He said.

Shizune looked at his face when he looked back from above his shoulder. "It might still be dangerous."

Naruto start to walk toward the statue that was on the ground looking weakly up, some of her member broke with the shock.

He stood in front of it and manage to take the statue showing only a slight pain in his eyes. He took the grip of the sword then. And made circle with it in front of the statue.

"You're not human...you can lift the sword of alastor"

"Whatever" Said naruto threatening the statue the blade on her throat.

"Who are you?" Asked the statue with the same deep voice but not so calm now.

"The name is Uzumaki naruto" He said...then he looked inside of his shirt and showed his necklace. "Maybe that rings a bell"

The statue saw the ruby with shock.

"You! The demon boy...Impossible!"

Naruto put his foot on the statues collarbone pressing it against the destroyed wall, the large sword above his shoulder.

"Want to bet?" Asked naruto with a smirk.

The naruto looked down and start to chuckle. Very well...Take my soul I'll lend you my powers...

The sword on naruto's shoulder start to be surround by electric shock. The all statue And the part destroyed on the ground start to glow. When the all 'alastor' became totally bright it start to disappear into small particle that flew ino naruto's heart.

Naruto felt a pain inside of him a bit like when his bones are growing sometimes. Electricity start to surround him as well

When it was finished the electricity flew in his palm and suddenly every thing stopped as fast as it started.

"Whow" Said sasuke.

A scream was heard from the other room.

_(Song Super beast by Rob zombie)_

Anko, sasuke, shizune, naruot and Neji all start to run toward the sound.

They arrived in the treasure room and saw that everybody was having difficulty to fight the creature threatening them.

Naruto saw that e few girl were about to get attacked by a large statue in a shape of a Panther, shikamaru was barely holding the sword of the armor attacking him and the spear of the other armor were flying toward Sakura's heart.

He felt some kind of new power inside of him. The spear fell on sakura into minuscule pieces. the armor threatening shikamaru fell on the floor after losing it's head. Naruto was flying in every side of the room at such an amazing speed that time

seamed to stand still compared to his speed. He cut into pieces every single threatening form in the room.

Everybody saw him like a flash light going in every side of the room killing every single creature in sight.

After a few minutes when he was done everybody looked at him in AWE. The student his year knew Naruto's inhuman capacity but they never saw that before. Sometimes flash of electricity was passing through his body or though the body of his victim. As for the four new comer they were even more impressed.

(Stop the song)

Naruto looked at all of them with a smile.

"WHOOHOO...This shit rock!" he said putting his sword in his back and the said sword were floating in the air like held by and invisible holster.

They all looked at him in fear or admiration, anko found herself giggling and shizune managed a smile.

"Wait the door is still..." Said shikamaru pointing at the door but he was interrupted by the sword of alastor that glow and

the pieces of creature or armor disappear and turn into glowing particle that flew toward naruto's heart again.

"Wow what was that?" Asked Sakura. Naruto looked at his hand and then turn toward the door, drawing his sword again.

He concentrate himself. Muttered "I get your soul right?" to himself. Then the body of naruto was surrounded not anymore by

electricity but by dark red flame with somekind of dark electricity going through his sword.

He mad a large blew toward the door and the flame and electricity became one, and it was a bit like they became another part of the sword.

The flame and electricity disappeared. and after a few second a massive cut appeared in the mountain and the door.

They all took the occasion to take off and when they all looked back, they saw the gigantic mark the sword had made on the cave and on the ground as well.

Everybody shocked looked at naruto.

Somebody better have good explanation for this everybody thought, including naruto.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE is here! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back baby. Here is the forth chapter of the story.

* * *

The large group walked quickly in the forest to return konoha. 

"So naruto what happened? back there?" Asked Shizune nicely and obviously worried.

Naruto sighed at this and then looking away. "I have no Idea...This person...alastor...

said it gave me his soul and his sword and that's all I know."

"But that was incredible what you did when you were in the treasure room your speed double or maybe tripled and

those red flame..."Said sakura that was listening.

"I KNOW" interrupted naruto loudly and then softly add."I know but I don't have an explanation for now...hopefully the old man will"

People remain calm during all the way back to konoha. Everybody got back to their house but naruto couldn't wait he got directly to the hokage's office.

When he was on the seed of the tower he sighed and said loudly.

"You can come out now" He turned around crossing his arm with a smirk.

Sweatdropping, shizune and anko stepped out from behind a barrel.

"It was anko's Idea" Said shizune nervously.

"Traitor! And you didn't complied!" shout anko back at shizune.

"Okay okayyy" said naruto "calm down...Come along if you wish but if you don't like what you'll learn their it's not my fault"

The two nodded seriously. The little group start to walk on the stairs.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Yelled naruto at the top of his lung penetrating the private room of the hokage since there was little chance that him to be in his office at 2A.M.

The said hokage sat up immediately with his eyes closed "Wha-? what's going on? is it the war?" he asked sleepy.

"No it's just me old man" said naruto cheerfully waving. Anko and shizune were hiding behind the young albino ready for an assault.

"Ho my god naruto what do you want?" Said the hokage lying down again a hand on his forehead.

"It's important ...I need answer NOW!" he said without being really angry however a flash of electricity surrounded the hokage and he made a few gesture and a little yell showed he felt the electricity.

"Sorry old man but it can't wait" He said, then sweatdrop looking at the said old man on his bed his tongue out his eyes livid and his muscle having spasm every now and then.

A few minute later they were all in the hokage office the hokage had his usual outfit without the hat.

The hokage sighed. "Very well naruto what's so imp..."he spotted finally the two girl "Ho my god please tell me you're not pregnant" he said worried pointing at the two girl.

The girl blushed madly. Naruto sweatdropped. "Old man I'm 7"

"Right right...well then what are they doing here?"

"They insisted"

"Okay...in that case what are YOU doing here?"

"I need answer there is a lot of thing you no that you don't tell me and I want to know now!"

"What do i keep from you?" asked innocently the hokage.

"First the cage in the wood."

The hokage's face darken. "You heard that..."

"yes i did."

"Did you went there?"

"I did"

The hokage sighed and stood up from his chair. "I did thought you should know someday... the person that is responsible for the mess in you life somehow...told me one day that you'll find the answer there."

"Did YOU went there?" Asked naruto curious.

The hokage look back at naruto with a weak smile he opened his shirt to make them see his upper body where there was a massive scar on the belly.

"I did...And almost never came out...Luckily I was there with my student...And on of my student appear to be the best

medic in the world."

"Your student?"

"Yes, I had three student long ago, they are now consider sannin which mean..."

"Which mean one of them are favorite to become next hokage right?" finished naruto.

"Yes indeed."

"I had a class about the rank of ninja a week ago anyway...why did you went there?" ask naruto curious.

"I needed to know...Needed to know what was the point of Ara...this person i mean...and what should we expect there...since you weren't able to use your chakkra I hoped to find an answer there but I only hurt myself."

He sat on his chair.

"Now naruto...You...obviously went there and came back alive and if my eyes don't gave me away this is the sword I saw in the cavern...the sword of alastor."

Naruto tell the hokage every single element that happened in the cave. When he was done; the hokage rubbed lightly his beard.

"I see..."

"Now tell me.." said softly naruto standing now right in front of the desk of the hokage. "Tell me what is wrong with me, why I can restore myself from any physical injury in a blink of an eye, why I was able to pick the sword up and not you, why alastor gave me his soul, how COULD I get his soul and what is the purpose of his soul..."

"Slow down naruto...please" said the hokage taken back. "Have a sit...You two" he said to the two girl standing behind naruto.

"What I'm going to say to naruto is strictly confidential it is absolutely forbidden to talk about it to anybody including your team mate and teacher. And those aren't really nice revelation so If you don't want to hear it I suggest you two go back home and forget that it ever happen...If not, please take a sit."

The two looked at each other and then they took a sit, the hokage had difficulty to hide his smile.

"Alright...Naruto...Before you were born, our village was attacked by a gigantic creature called the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, one of the nine devils in this world... It was so powerful that most of the people that stand in his way were killed instantly. Man, woman, children. No ninja managed to held him back, a lot of shinobi of konoha died during his assault.

However the forth hokage manage to add a special seal, to the forbidden sealing technique of konoha. This technique is know to be able to seal living being into another human being.

Because of the power of the Kyuubi, he added one seal to make the seal more powerful than ever and e able to seal it completetly however the completed technique took his life away. "

"I see" Said naruto a bit sadden looking at the forth head in the mountain.

"To complete the seal the hokage needed a being to put the seal in, if he had put it in anybody this person would have died and the kyuubi would have escape. He needed a baby recently born."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to it... The only way the person with the seal kyuubi in would survive and there for keep kyuubi seal was to

seal it in a baby. Because when you are a baby your chakkra line and skeleton aren't completely build. The chakkra line is what's important. This way the body would be able to grow up with the monster in without destroying the chakkra line system and kill the host. "

"Let me guess.." said naruto sighing leaning on the back of his chair.

The hokage nodded "This little boy...was you." The girl looked frightened at each other and then at naruto who avoided their gaze. "Unfortunately...well...It depend on which way you put it... There was some...side effect.

The kyuubi that lived inside of you had is own chakra system, you body grew into it and technically merged with him."

"That can't be good" said naruto looking at his hand.

"Well after studying you for a while I discovered what that truly mean. The thing is...You are technically half human...half devil... You have the strength of a human and the strength of a devil. The combination of two spices, stronger than the two united."

"I see"

"That's why you are stronger, faster etc. than the other student around you."

"And hated by most of the town" added bitterly naruto.

"Yeah that two" said the hokage shaking his head. he lift himself again looking at the window. "You have to understand them even if it is hard...they suffer the lost of hundred of people because of the kyuubi. And somehow the more you grow up the more they see the kyuubi in you because of your strength your speed, your habit for pranks" he finished with a little smile that made naruto chuckle.

Then the hokage turned around. "I'm sorry everybody threat you like that but you have to gave them a chance, maybe they'll listen to you someday."

"And if not?"

"If not? well toss their ass away and that'll be the trick"

Naruto laughed at that, and the girl managed to giggle. "In a more serious tone, I'll now come back to the soul thing..."

"Okay"

"I am not sure of what I'm going to say...hopefully however you gave me enough detail to let me create a theory out of this.

Being a half man and half devil give you probably some power the demon have. However you are sometimes unable to awake your human side because of that. To put it simple you're more of a demon inside than a human.

But that was expected...However...Alastor wasn't a demon he was a creature born from the deep magic of this world.

When you absorbed his soul, you bounded yourself a little more to this world. If I am correct the more soul you'll gain the more powerful you'll earn."

"I see...What about the electricity? what was that about?"

"Alastor being what it was...a creature of pure energy, when you absorbed his soul you obviously absorbed his capacity. It is not the same with basic enemy, human, or possessed object. You might maybe get stronger with them but you won't earn any ability from them however the magical creature like alastor might gave you something like a powerful control of the electricity or the thunder, you'll get into it in a matter of year. "

"I see"

"There are some magical creature in this world But alastor happen to be the first one i met" he said looking in the window again. "They are hard to found most of the time they are hiding...waiting for someone to control them skillfully of course.

"Okay... Thanks for the info old man."

He stood up and was ready to leave but the 'old man' stopped him. "Naruto"

"Yes?"

"I'm not done..." the hokage said with a smile.

"Ho...sorry"

"Apparently.about this outburst you get in the cave that made flame appear around you."

"red flame" precise shizune.

"Yeah...that..that happened before no?"

"Hu...yes...sometimes when I gave all I have or something...I have a short feeling of power around me...i felt it in the cave."

"If I'm correct your demon side get a control of the soul you earn and increase it when you reach a certain limit, a bit like the blood line limit from the uchiha or the Hyuuga. But instead of a sharper vision it can get you a larger strength of the soul you earn."

"What that mean?" Said naruto clueless

"It means as long as you posses a certain soul you'll be able to get full capacity of it when you are in this form.

for example with alastor you'll get a full control of his ability like I said before, thunder, electricity, and since you was

having the sword of alastor your sword power increase as well. But obviously you don't have a long connection to your demon self..."

"i see"

"Anyway...My point is... Maybe as long as your human side is feed with a soul...You might be able to control your demon side and there for have a longer connection...but that's just a theory... the second and last point I was about to told you is that...maybe with a stronger human side inside of you, you're chakkra control will increase but not only that you will maybe finally be able to USE chakkra technique"

"Really?" asked naruto eager.

"Maybe." respond the hokage "It's a theory...for now you three go home and rest, not in the same bed please" he said attempting to make a joke that worked for naruto but the girl only frown. "anyway, tomorrow, I'll ask to Iruka to let you do with the other an exercise on field technique."

"Thanks sir" said naruto "Good bye"

"Good bye, naruto, anko, shizune. And good luck" He said with a nod. He then staid in his office looking at the window for a while, thinking things through...

To naruto, it was a lot of information in one night, the girl too were a bit taken back by the load of info they had all the sudden on their little friend.

"Well good night naruto" Said anko, when they arrived in front of naruto's building. "I'll see you tommoroww, to see how you do on your field test."

"Yeah good bye to you too...I hope..."he look away blushing slightly. "I hope you don't think less of me now"

"NOO no of course not" said shizune the first even if anko as difficulty to respond.

"You're half, half, (he he) but it doesn't mean you are not human..."

"Yeah she's right" finally said anko with a grin.

"Really, that's cool! I had a all speech prepared on you not hating me" He said jokingly his index on his cheek wanting to be cute.

the girl laughed at this.

"Well see you around naruto. Said shizune blushing and waving"

"Yeah see ya" added anko.

Naruto only waved and looked the two cute girl walking away. He then sighed and entered his house to get some sleep tomorrow will maybe be an interesting day...well technically since it's 2:30 in the morning it's not really tomorrow but still...

* * *

"Haruna sakura" Sakura walked in front of the class on the training field of the academy. Today was like the hokage asked Iruka early in the morning a training 

on ground field technique again, it as already been one week since they tried last time. Most of the student improved even if they don't realize it because their clone look ridiculously dead or ugly. But to perform already a full body was good improvement.

Sakura managed to make a fat one of herself and very small.

"The resemblance is uncanny" said Ino with a glare.

"Shut up ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl"

This continued for quite a while.

"Uzumaki naruto" some noise was heard in the crowd of student, because they all knew that naruto was suspended of ground technique but obviously he just made a surprise come back.

So the spiky haired albino step in front of everyone feeling nervous. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder and a thumb up with the hand that held his clipboard.

"Give it your best naruto, you can do it" Naruto nodded with a smile. He inhale a bit and sighed loudly. concentrate himself.

He made the hand seal of the bunshin. Concentrate all his energy in the technique.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled at the top of his lung. A powerful shockwave blow lightly away everyone for a second and thousand of funky haired copies of naruto start to appear one by one. Until the field was field with narutos.

The crowd was in awe, the teacher as well. Naruto start to jump very high with his fist in the air.

"I did it I did it I rock! I'm the best! Suck on that sasuke!" He grinned widely at the fuming Uchiha. And everybody in the class approached him when he finally stopped himself from jumping and released his technique.

Iruka start to chuckle in the corner still very impressed by naruto's skill. "It seems he found what he needed obviously. Let us hope he'll become a

skilled and serious student in the future." He told himself.

* * *

There. I know it's a short chapter but it's because next chappie will be a TIME SKIP chapter. to naruto's graduation and my escape way of the sannin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Back from hell yeah! I took a few pictures there. There was a beautiful weather all the way AND I brought the fifth chapter.

Time skip...NOW! Bring it on.

_

* * *

Last end of episode:_

_Iruka start to chuckle in the corner still very impressed by naruto's skill. "It seems he found what he needed obviously. Let us hope he'll become a _

_skilled and serious student in the future." He told himself. _

_

* * *

(Music Come on - smash mouth)_

"YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Yell cheerfully a fourteen year old boy in the former peaceful village of konoha.

He was wearing a dark red leather jacket, a black T-shirt and pants and black All-star shoes. In his back was attached a

Long wood staff and he was carrying on his shoulder a Thick scroll. His hair were bright white and his eyes were red like blood.

He had three whisker mark on each side of his face. He used smoothly shuriken under his fit to slid

above the roof of the large building he was on.

When he arrived at the edge he let the shuriken fall on the ground and he used a perfect chakkra control to run horizontally

on the wall of the said building. When he landed finally on the ground he met a bunch of chuunin.

"Give us back the scroll naruto" said one of them.

"Fine" Said naruto. He throw it to the chuunin that catch him. Naruto approached him and literally walked on him, with a back flip he first kicked the

scroll in the air and then kicked the jaw of the chuunin, sending him in the ground a few feet away.

Still in midair, naruto gave a kick in the chest of the two chuunin running toward him. He landed smoothly on the ground.

He then grabbed the scroll back and start running again.

When he was out of the street, on of the ANBU of the squad noticed him. "HE'S HERE!" He yelled pointing at him.

"Hu ho" said naruto. He start to walk on the wall quickly without changing his direction, and when he arrived in the street he jumped above the squad of ANBU made a few flip

and landed on one of them crushing him to the ground. He thew the Scroll in the air again. This time he took his stick in his hand and bash the squad up with it.

Always with an unbelievable speed and an unrivaled style that made him out going out of the fight completely harmless.

He then grabbed the scroll and start running leaving the five ANBU on the ground, the first one that have been beaten were starting to sat up.

_("STOP", the music stop)_

* * *

"Let's seeee...what do we have here" whispered naruto to himself looking inside the scroll that said "FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE" 

"Ka-...ge bunshin...no...jutsu" read slowly naruto, looking at the first one. He read the description of the technique and then lift himself .

"All right let's try that one!" he said loudly his fist in the air. He trained on the technique for more than an hour, happy that nobody found him in his little hideout in the forest.

* * *

After an hour he understood perfectly the complexity of the technique and manage to use it without a problem, however the problem did find him first. 

"Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Said Iruka. That arrived in the forest where naruto was training.

"Awwww' man...i only learned one" Said naruto defeated.

"Why the hell would you still this scroll?" Asked Iruka.

"I want to learn better technique...I'm tired of the henge and kawamari...IT's boring." Said naruto pouting on the ground his head on his fist.

"Well it's the school program, you'll have long enough time to learn strongest jutsu when you'll become a ninja IF you become one and I' don't think the

judge will treat you nicely if you beat them up before the exam" said Iruka arschly.

"I did beat the crap out of 'hem" said naruto happily.

"Narutoooooooooooooo" Said Iruka exasperate.

"Alright alright, I'll return the scroll... Damn it suck" Exclaim himself naruto defeated.

Long time as passed since he has started the academy, he was now as of this day, forteen year old. three years ago, he lost complete contact with his best older female friend, anko and shizune. Anko had become the apprentice of orochimaru, one of the sannin, and shizune the apprentice of Tsunade.

Orochimaru went berserker someday, a bullshit about the next hokage thingy. Jiraya, the third sannin tried to bring him back but got badly injured instead.

After a while, Jiraya took off, saying he was too old to be a teacher, and he had to many bad memory from this town.

Tsunade left before Jiraya because during orochimaru's madness, a load of ANBU, jounin, and chuunin perished to protect the hokage from orochimaru's insanity, and sadly, Dan, was one of them and Dan, was Tsunade's lover. Shizune which was very close to tsunade since she lost her parents in the same assault went with her but

her, not like anko, kept a close contact with naruto, sending him letter every month when she could.

Apparently she was training with tsunade to become a medic nin. In the end the 'cave team' didn't really kept contact after a month, naruto never saw again

the two guy from the upper class, neji and lee. He only heard that neji was called a prodigy after his graduation last year.

Naruto's grade however were lame. He understood perfectly everything and was completely capable of doing better, he was very skilled in any technique understanding but wasn't paying attention, and liked better have fun and doing pranks than attempting to the test. Every year he managed to pass to the next grade by a few little point.

The day he passed his test to be a genin and passed after a little negotiation, his skill on battle was good, his knowledge of technique exelent but his stealth was lame and his seriousness as well. He even did a technique he liked the charm envlopment to one judge to make his mind change.

The charm envlopment his a "henge" technique, changing him into a gorgous woman of the age of his victim and with the most seducing voice, was charming the

person, blowing them kisses. It had the expected effect since the judge fell on the ground, twitching, blood licking out of his nose. However this earned him a

bump in the head by his teacher Iruka.

In the end he passed none the less.

* * *

The next day everybody was in class waiting for Iruka, to give them their team for the next year. 

"Yo" Said naruto to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hn" Respond shikamaru half asleep his chin on his crossed arm on the table.

"Hi" Said cheerfully Kiba. "I heard you had trouble to pass"

"Yeah it was close" Said naruto chuckling. he was about to describe the exam of his but Iruka entered the room.

"Good day students" he said cheerful.

"Good morning" everybody said at the same time, the girl louder than the guy as usual.

"I have here the list of the team, I'll say your name and give you the rendez-vous point your teacher gave to you...

Team seven will be composed of Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Hn" made the said sasuke. Naruto noticed that within the year he became duller, liveless, and darker. But none the less the two stayed close as the

biggest rival in konoha.

"Haruno sakura" She held her arm in the air and let out a "YEAH!"

"And Uzumaki naruto"

"WHAT!" yelled naruto and sakura at the same time. However sasuke barely hide his smirk.

"I'm with the Albino?"

"I'm with captain sissy-pants and the Ice cube? Who the hell choses this team anyway?" SAid naruto angrily crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"They are made out of the result of the exam, sasuke's having the higher rank had to be put with the genin having the lowest rank...You"

"Dammit" muttered naruto. sitting down again. He was stuck for year with a cry-baby, and a crazy revenge freak...hopefully his teacher would be a hot babe or this is off he renounce to ninja title.

Iruka finished to announce the team and then start to announce each team rendez-vous point and teacher.

"Team seven, your teacher is Hatake Kakashi, you'll wait for him here after the class is dissmissed, team eight you..." he told every one their rendez-vous point, some shared warm good bye. Naruto barely left his head from his seat in the back of the class when they were now alone, him, sasuke and sakura.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the opened window looking at the sky, sakura was walking in circle looking at sasuke dreamily. And naruto was counting the sheep. 

After half an hour sakura finally stopped walking and she sat on one of the table of their former class room.

two hours later, finally the door slide.

"Hello" said kakashi only passing his head through the opened door. "Where is the third?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, he was obviously talking about him, his

left eyes being covered.

"I'm here" I said getting up.

"Good, every one meat me on the roof." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. The team member exchanged quick glance and start to follow him, so to speak.

Kakashi was waiting for him on the roof of the building. they all sat in front of him. "Sooooo...please present yourself."

"Present ourself?" asked sakura.

"Yeah, you know, name age, like dislike dream hobbies stuff like that"

"Why don' t you give us an example sir" said naruto.

"Alright...My name is hatake kakashi, we will be together long enough for you to find out my likes and dislikes... I don't have a particular dream, neither a hobby. I'm not so old"

"Figures" muttered naruto

"What?" asked kakashi amused by the argument.

"I said, figures...Why would a masked person reveal anything about himself even to close people"

"Hm...good point" said kakashi,"who might you be?"

"The name is Naruto uzumaki, I'm fourteen, I like pizza and a few girl I know, i don't have a particular dream in mind, my hobbies are training and hitting on girls...I dislike...Sasuke" he finished in a dark tone the two boys sending electric flash to one another. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"You the girl..." said kakashi nodding at sakura.

"My name is Haruno sakura, I'm fifteen I like heum..." she glanced at sasuke " I dislike..." she narrowed her eyes looking at naruto that return the glare. "My dream is..." she looked again at naruto with a soft blush and then shook her head looking away "to become a strong ninja like tsunade the sannin and maybe be the first woman to get the title of hokage, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friend"

"Alright...And you" he with a smile at the honorable ambition of the girl said looking now at sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha sasuke, I Dislike a lot of things... and people " he added sending dagger at naruto with his eyes or trying to burn him into place with a glance "I like nothing in particular...I don't have any hobbie except if you DO count training...And I have a dream...Call it a dream or an ambition if you like...I want...to kill a certain man...

And then revive My clan"

Sakura blushed at that knowing full well WHAT needed to be done to revive his clan and naruto fake falling asleep snoring loudly.

"You have a problem?" said sasuke now up in front of naruto.

"I do, i found your ambition boring and your presentation more boring than kakashi's,... no offense" he said to kakashi after that.

"none taken" said kakashi with a smile shaking his head lightly.

"I have a dream at least, dead-last you're so pathetic you don't even have an ambition."

"maybe but I rather have nothing panned than the stupidest thing in the world in mind"

"Up your Albino, you're pissed because I beat you guts in the exam and that I have a dream and not you, you'll just die a lonely fart while I'll have a full clan under me, with children and grand children."

"Well say hell to daddy kiddies" said naruto before giving a kick square in the balls of the irritating sasuke. The said sasuke that fell on his knee, holding his private part.

"Son... of ...a... bitch" mumbled sasuke on the ground, kakashi laughing loudly and sakura trying to hide her smile reaching sasuke to help him out.

"What a pitiful team you are, not the slightest amount of teamwork or friendship between you three...Well" he stood from the rail. "We will try to fix that, meet me at the north bridge that lead to the tenth training ground. Be there at 6a.m. tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up everything you have...We will have a little test...if you pass you'll officially be genin... if you don't...you're screwed and will go back to the academy for another year."

He disappeared in a puff of smock.

"Damn what an ass hole" said naruto massaging his back from leaning against the hard stone wall.

"I agree" said sakura when fianally sasuke had snapped out of his pain and was now walking normelly when the three of them headed back out of the academy.

"Hn" he said pissed at the action of naruto, but he wasn't stupid he knew in his state he had no chance to fight him.

"He is right though" said sakura sighing looking at the sky before it disappear from their view when they penetrated the academy again.

Sasuke and naruto looked at her in surprise. "We should all stop fighting...be more...teammate like." she said uncomfortable at their stare.

Sasuke didn't say anything he obviously wasn't putting a lot of thought into teamwork however naruto did consider it,. He nodded looking in front of him. "Maybe " he said quietly.

Then she coughed. and got closer to sasuke. "So sasuke...It's noon and we have a spare day, since we're both in the same team...why don't you and I...you know go eat together?" she said poking her finger and blushing madly. It reminds naruto of this girl from Neji's family, Hinata.

"No thanks" said sasuke not even looking at her. "I'm not hungry" he said, trying to pass it as an excuse but naruto saw he just didn't want to get close to her, nor anybody as a matter of fact. Naruto didn't know however if sakura did see the trick but none the less. "Ho, it's okay I understand... Maybe if you have time you and I should spare to see each others level" She said cheerfully. Sasuke could never skip a spar match against anybody, he even accepted against a ten year old last week even if he knew he would kick his ass. He can't resist the urge of fighting and winning. So naturally... "Okay that sounds alright" he said.

Sakura when sasuke wasn't looking jumped in the air making a few gesture and mouth her word of victory "Hell yeah baby, you and I sitting on a tree"

Naruto saw this and rolled his eyes. Sakura saw he was looking at her and let out a giggle of embarrassed making naruto smile. At least their teacher's advice got into them, even if naruto and sasuke were absolutely unmatchable as friend of even as civil co-worker, naruto manage to forget his grudge against sakura and sakura her madness against naruto.

Even if obviously, from the presentation she gave to kakashi there was a few thing naruto, being dense about relationship, didn't catch.

"Wanna come?" asked sakura

"No thanks, I'm busy, I have a date"

"Really?" said sakura AND sasuke taken back.

"Yeah why not?" asked naruto.

"Who is it?"asked sasuke.

"Please tell me it's not this ayame girl of the pizza bar" Said sakura pointing a threatening finger at her.

"Alright then I won't tell you" respond naruto.

"NARUTO!" shout sakura.

"What?"

"You perfectly know what happen last time you were with her..."

"yeah i definetely remember" said naruto with a nasty giggle.

"My poor mind is tainted my the image" said darkly sasuke.

"Anyway, her father warned you if he ever see you with her again he and his friend will beat the crap out of you"

"So what I can take them...Would you pass up a date with pretty boy here if his parents told you the same thing?" Asked naruto.

"Well I..." started sakura nervously blushing madly, but then kept quiet embarrassed at the revelation naruto might have maid to her little dream boy.

She took a glance at sasuke who, luckily wasn't paying attention at that.

"Well in that case.." said sakura " see you tomorrow, if you're still alive."

Naruto laughed at that, but once again they didn't really get in different way since they all stopped walking and stared at the twenty person in front of the academy, looking pissed as ever.

"Well speaking of the devil" said sakura.

"Devil is the appropriate world young lady" said one of the man. "I warned you didn't I demon? and yet you planned a date with my daughter again."

He was obviously pissed. people in the street start to gather, mostly young people, interest in a good spar.

"What do you want from me?" asked naruto angrily rolling his eyes, irritated.

"I'm done with warning you, we're all here to eat some sense into you're mind"

"Naruto you..." start sakura but he held his hand close to her mouth.

"Okay...i could use a bit of training" he said with a smile.

"Naruto stop it...I know you're strong but those are more than twenty armed men here, you'll get slash down to pieces."

"Whatever...I won't let them talk to me like that...And we aren't ninja for nothing..."

He wasn't even done talking that one man lost his patient and ran toward him with his axe and stabbed it naruto's back.

Sid naruto was surprised, then he rolled his eyes not even looking at the guy and gave him a kick that send him flying into the air, he landed next to his fellow that was getting nervous now.

_(Music: Powerman 5000 - Action)_

Naruto took the axe off his back. "Whow!" he yelled cheerfully

"This party's getting crazy." He throw the axe in the air that made a few spin. "**LET'S ROCK**" He said

a finger pointing in the air, looking more into a dancing stance than a fighting one.

When the axe plant itself in the ground _("GO") _it was like a signal and all the man in front of naruto attacked him with their weapon.

With both his arm he stopped two spear and with a foot he stopped the axe of another and gave the man a kick in the guts that send him flying

in the tree next to the playground for the kids.

Naruto punch his two first attacker and with a backflip, kick the attacker arriving in front of him with a sword and landed on the shoulder of the one attacking from behind

crushing the man into the floor. He stopped a few attack with his arm and then with a few well aimed kick or punch he kicked the ass of every single opponent he had.

Most of them weren't finished and were ready to attack again, picking up the weapon their fallen comrade have gave them.

"Alright...with weapon hu?" Said naruto with smirk. He took his Staff from his back made a few spin with it in his hand and put himself into a fighting stance.

"Come on" said naruto challenging his opponent with his hand.

They attacked him again from behind at first but naruto behind naruto he saw it coming and used perfectly his stick with an excelent technique and beat all of his opponent in a matter of second. Blow left right behind in front, a spin with the hips. It was a bit like dancing. Finally the last one fall.

_(Stop music)_

Naruto huffed cheerfully at the sight of his obvious victory. He hit the ground with his stick and then put it back behind his back. He walked toward the father of Ayame that was left un touched. The man took a few step back, afraid of what naruto would do to him especially because said naruto was absolutely unreadable. He the stopped in front of the man.

"I won't beat you up because ayame would never forgive me...I won't date your daughter because You'll never leave us alone...So now, forget me and leave me alone, he leaned closer to the man that was crawling on the ground.

"If you ever do something bad to your daughter however" he said with a crazy face scarring the crap out of the man and the audience. "I will hunt you down, eat your heart, feed myself with your soul and hang your skull on my door to attract the demon spirit on this earth...you have been warned" said naruto with anger in his face, he then turned around and when the man wasn't looking at him he barely held back his laugh making a weird noise with his nose, showing he was just scarring the man and saying a bunch of bullshit to avange his ruined date. Sakura sighed out of relief, for a second she really thought he would kill the man.

* * *

Naruto found ayame told her about the problem with her father, she was fuming but understood and they 

hugged before he took off to his home where he found a pleasant surprise. The first news of his favorite black haired girl

in more than two month now in a shape of a letter.

He sat on his bed and read it.

_"Hi naruto, _

_It's me shizune. I hope you're fine and by now you surly have become a ninja. Send me a letter so I can properly congratulate you, but I guess talented as you are you had no problem nailing the test. I'm still with tsunade, we have changed places again, I learn a lot and do my best to protect her from herself because of her gambling problem. She _

_send you lots of kisses as I do and hope to see you soon maybe if you're in a mission in the nearby area we will see each other. Tell anko I say hi if you happen to cross her path._

_Love. Shizune"_

Naruto huffed, amused by the_ 'love' _, even if it was true. With anko the three of them became closer and closer, linked with one another. Naruto liked shiznue and anko, anko liked naruto, shizune liked anruto, and shizune and anko were best friend.

It's sad that the betrayal of the third sannin, orochimaru, turned their group upside down. Shizune left with tsunade, anko were hurt emotionally, he saw her a few time and then she was unreachable, always on mission.

To bad, they all broke apart. Naruto was sadden but he got over it in time, luckily he always kept contact with shizune.

He got to his bed ready for the next day's test that was very early in the morning.

* * *

There you go. Now little point DON'T please don't ask question about what is going to happen in the review, it won't be fun, don't worry I have most of the plot find out so you'll see what will happen. Until next time. 

Toudoulou.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in black bebe. Let the wave country legacy begin .

* * *

Tired as if he hadn't slept for days, naruto walked slowly toward the north of the village toward the bridge were they are supposed to meet up, his team mate, teacher and himself. 

But he wasn't someone of the morning and walking in the street lighten up by a soft blue glow coming our of the depth of the mountain wasn't making his awaking easier.

He arrived on the bridge and wasn't the first one to arrive in fact beside their teacher, all team 7 was already here.

"Cool...I'm fashionably late " he muttered to himself rubbing his eyes and dragging himself toward the bridge.

"Hey" he said exhausted. Sakura obviously wasn't someone of the morning as well judging by the hair cut she had

and the eyes that met naruto. Livid.

Sasuke on the other hand was the same as ever, sitting on the rail eyes closed, in deep thought obviously, sometimes when he heard a few sound he opened his eyes. But as usual he didn't say anything, he didn't even bother greeting naruto when he said hello.

"Hi" said sakura sleepy.

hours passed, and nothing happened, the teacher, kakashi still never showed up.

"Where could he be" Stated sakura had on her hips, fully awake now and her hair cut fixed.

"Maybe he ditch us" said sasuke quietly.

"What?" made sakura desperatly wanting that what sasuke said wasn't true.

"Where is the dead-last any way?" Ask sasuke finally aware of the situation around him but sakura hadn't time to respond,

when a heard a yell.

"WOUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUU!" It was naruto very cheerful now that he found something to busy himself.

he had ran toward the root of the river and now was sliding on it, using a perfect chakkra control to allow him to do so. Both sasuke were impressed, even if sasuke showed more annoyance at the sight of the technique he didn't know.

When naruto slide at fast speed under the bridge where they were he jumped making a few extended flip and landed on the top of the bridge smoothly, sanding drop of water everywhere annoying his two team mate.

"That was fun" He said laughing at the sight of his wet team mate taunting him.

"What, That'll wake you up" he said. When he jumped down he was caught like the other by a stranger, or not so stranger voice.

"Yo" said calmly hatake kakashi, sitting above them and waving lightly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled naruto and sakura at the same time. Kakashi rubbed his cheek with his index.

"Sorry I forgot my white t-shirt."

They looked at him up and down sweat dropping. He was wearing a black pants, a black T-shirt a black mask that covered

half his face and a jounin vest. But NO white T-shirt.

"you're not wearing any white t-shirt" Said sakura.

"Aw man!" said kakashi as if he made a big mistake and then change completely the subject. "What happened to the brige? did it rain?"

"No it's albino boy here that soaked us by playing in the river" Said sakura pissed.

"it was to refresh your mood" said naruto lifting his hand with a smirk. Sakura started to fume.

"I'll show you my mood now" and she used all her strength in a powerful punch that send naruto in the forest, about a mile away, sending a huge amount of dust in the air.

Kakashi and even sasuke looked at her in fear.. She acknowledge what she did and then said nervously. "I...I tripped"

Kakashi and sasuke looked at each other sweatdropping and slightly afraid by the amazing power from the young girl.

a minute after that naruto came back cheerfully hand in his pocket as if nothing happened.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that because he had trouble understand it, a minute ago naruto traveled a mile in the dirt by the strenght of one punch and the next he came back without any bruise. But he shook the idea away remembering the story of the boy even with the little detail he had about him.

"Aright... The test is simple." he first took a little metal clock out of his pocket. "When this clock will ring it will be noon and by then the test will be over. To pass the test, you'll have to steal...these" he took two golden bells out of his pocket. "from me, those who don't steal it from me by the end of the test, will be tied up in a try and will watch ME eating in front of them."

"That was the all point of not letting us eat and coming here late?" said naruto angrily at the manipulation.

"Maybe...I suggest you stop asking question however and we start the exercise, because if I judge that you can't pass the test...you won't have the right to be genin, will get back to he academy for another year...and I believe that you don't want that do you?"

They all nodded "what are the rules?" asked sasuke.

"There is no rule, you can do any attack you want and use any material you want...let's get going shall we?"

Before hearing an answer even if he wasn't expecting one, he disappeared and re-appeared in the middle of the forest.

The three teammate ran into the forest very quickly and everyone found a hiding post surrounding kakashi.

"This isn't good" told himself naruto..."I don't want to get back to the academy...I know it won't be as bad as the two other because I'm a year younger, but I won't learn anything knew by going back there...I should attack..Now...Kakashi however is a jounin and since he expect an attack from us it will be harder to bring him down than those guys that tracked me down when I stole the scroll... If there wasn't a time limit it would be okay maybe for me alone to bring him down...After a long battle i would be able to defeat him...But there isn't much time...So I'll need help. And obviously since there is only one other bell, I'll ask either help from sakura or from sasuke... Come to think of it sasuke is barely a choice so sakura it is"

He ran in the forest softly glancing sometimes at kakashi in the middle of the field waiting for them.

"Sakura" he whispered softly behind the pink haired ninja that jump a meter away from the ground, scarred the shit out of her by naruto.

"The fuck are you doing..?" she asked.

"It will be better if we attack him as a team...there is two bell we can take him and have one bell for one another.."

"And what about sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Well yeah if there is two bell and we pas the test with one you and me... how is sasuke going to pass?"

"well I guess he is screwed then"

"Naruto!" said sakura angrily.

"I don't know...all i knwo is that it would be a pain in the ass to start the academy again, and it's better two passing one failing than three failing don't you agree?"

"I suppose so" said sakura sighing looking again at kakashi "Al right let's do this" she said.

"Al right...here is my plan" start naruto.

"Alright...those two have team up...they understood that they had better chance as a team than alone...I can understand why naruto didn't pick the uchiha...Sasuke...because of his past he wouldn't accept help from anyone...However if they still attack at the same time it will count as a good team work...I'll just see how they improvised with one another...Wait it as started."

Sasuke was the first one to take of from his hideout running at very fast speed. He throw two kunai toward kakashi that caught them with his finger tip.

Kakashi put his hand in his belt bag. Sasuke stopped expecting something being thrown at him. The team seven was surprise to see kakashi taking out a book..With heart and naked woman on the cover, making the three member to fall on the ground sweatdropping.

But quickly it became anger coming from sasuke.

"Lets go help him, he'll need the help" said naruto coming out first of the bush.

Sasuke start to do a hand-to-hand battle with kakashi, and nearly managed to catch one of the bell which was impressive.

When kakashi jump away and ten narutos arrived in the scene and jumped toward kakashi, the grey haired jounin made a spin with his kick making every single clone disappearing. Except one naruto that arrived from the air and transform back into sakura that gave a powerful punch in the ground, kakashi flew in the air to avoid the punch and was once again impressed by the younger girl strength.

"remind me of someone" he told himself with half a smile.

The real naruto had jumped toward kakashi , grabbed his ankles, made a few spin and throw him to the ground with an amazing strength as well. And while in mid hair he shouted at sasuke.

"SASUKE! fire ball!" he told him. sasuke quickly nodded. the two made the exact same hand seal. And two gigantic fireball

surrounded the area, making the body of kakashi impossible to see.

When the flame goes off. They all realized that instead of kakashi in the ground burned to death they found a large, burned log.

"Shit" muttered naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled sakura.

"Too late" said quietly kakashi. he had appeared behind him his indexes and majors locked together.

"1000 year of pain" yelled kakashi planting his finger in naruto's ass. And concentrating a bit of chakkra i his finger tip he send naruto flying in the air at incredible fast speed, holding tightly his ass, out of pain.

Naruto landed a few feet away from the clearing in some bushes. From his spot, he massage lightly his butt to release the pain that quickly go away and watch what was happening. They were talking obviously. Sakura however was nowhere in sight she must have runaway to find him maybe or tried to find a new strategy

"The katon, it's a high level technique, coming from a uchiha I'm not surprised but what about naruto...Did you taught him?"

Sasuke huffed. "No...the foul try to learn every single technique he can find, every time he see something knew he try to prove himself he can do it...the worst part" he said with a scowl " is that he always manage to do it even if it isn't his specialty... And sometimes even manage to do it better that the creator."

"Really? that's interesting...But I'm surprise though...I thought you were teamed up from the grade you had in the exam if naruto is so good why is he in the same team as you, since you obviosuly have good grade as well."

"He has the worst grade in school...He might be good in technique learning and chakkra and weapon and stuff, but he never listen to superior authority, always ditch class or training just to do some pathetic pranks on people to pass like a clown in front of the all class"

Kakashi smirked at the remark.

"You seem to know him very well." Said Kakashi expecting this will do the trick to provoke the uchiha but it didn't work at all.

"Of course...No matter how much we fight...more like, because of how much we fight we are very close because in my eyes he is my biggest rival and I dream to become better than him...Even if he as the IQ of a coco-nut and is always a smartass around people, he as an incredible power that make him a role model to my eyes..."

"Hm" said kakashi it was interesting, obviously their was more under the skin of those two that the eyes meet. Sasukra even did made as if sasuke was here dream and hated naruto but when she talked about her dream she looked fondly at naruto. Since her dream is to become hokage and very strong...There is a possibility that she as well see naruto as a role model that make her advance. Interesting very interesting indeed, it seems like the demon boy who on the surface always seem to annoy people became a pillar that held this little group together... And the funniest thing is that said pillar had no idea about it. Kakashi, finding a new hope into his team put his book back in his bag and said

"In that case...come on, naruto, sakura, sasuke" The two team mate had came back from their bushes in order to do a second assault. Kakashi put himself into a fighting stance. But everytime that naruto was inch away from the bell kakashi moved away accidently because of one of his teammate attacking the jounin.

noon was only a few minute from them. And naruto had, had it with it he wasn't going to lose, and go back to the academy.

"You two entertain him" he tod sakura and sasuke that kept fighting. Naruto jumped far away in the clearing.Sakura and sasuke looked at him with quized look, the same look as kakashi.

"What? is he giving up?" he asked himself but then his eye went wide at the sight of a two familiar technique with something different in the matter.

Naruto had ducked and on his had was forming a load of electricity that became a ball. Two heavy from him at first he was surprised and ducked even more, but then he managed to use the right amount of chakkra in the ball to lift her completely.

"Impossible" muttered kakashi.

Sakura gasped at the sight of the ball charged with an inhuman amount of chakkra. Naruto was modeling it properly in order to make it smaller to not be lethal as long as he aimed properly which he always do since he had an unmatched balance.

"MOVE AWAY" yelled naruto.. The two quickly did so looking at the ball of pure energy. he then start to run toward kakashi

with an amazing speed lifting dust and soil on his way. Kakashi lift his head band and grabbed the arm of naruto. He was about to throw the kid away but something unexpected happened. The electricity completely disappear, he used his first hand to grab kakashi's wrist and with his other hand grabbed his other wrist.When kakashi was surprisingly unable to move his hand, naruto yelled.

"THE BELLS"

"No" muttered kakashi gasping. Luckily, still having his sharingan revealed, he saw the move of his student toward him.

He made a flip with naruto still holding him, naruto gave him a blow with his knee in the chest. Kakashi with an extremely fast speed manage to take over his three student. Sakura on the ground held by kakashi's strong arm. sasuke held by kakashi's knee, and naruto held by kakashi's hand that was twisting his right arm in order to pin him down to the ground.

Naruto had other card in his sleeves but too late, when he started to make a move he heard a dreadful sound of

a little clock coming from the tree next to them.

Naruto closed his eyes desperate. He fell on the ground all his strength leaving him. As if he was giving up. He sighed loudly. Kakashi tied them up together and lift them to the training ground. None made a sound of complain, obviously defeated to have failed the exam. Kakashi finally put his headband back on his eyes.

the white haired jounin left sasuke and sakura free but tied up naruto to the log.

"HEY how come I'm on the log!" He yelled.

"Because you did something very dangerous back there...You could have seriously injured yourself your team mate or me

even maybe kill me... When we all be going in mission I hope you won't take your own power so lightly"

he said crossing his arm. The three team mate looked at each other.

"Wait...we...we passed?" asked softly sakura

"Yup" said cheerfully kakashi

"But we didn't get the bell" stated sasuke

"The test was never about the bell right?" said sakura instead of kakashi that respond with a smile and a nod.

"What?" asked loudly naruto and sasuke.

"Don't you see? it was a test for us to show our team work that's why he told us about our disturbed teamwork, right?" she asked looking at kakashi that nodded.

"Indeed, I wanted you to understand the importance of teamwork especially in a dangerous situation where your opponent is stronger than you..."

"That mean...We passed and we really are genin?" asked naruto with eager in his voice and water in his eyes.

With a smile kakashi said "I expect the three of you to meat me in the same bridge as this morning tomorrow morning"

he said answering his question.

"YES I PASS I PASS I ROCK" Yelled naruto destroying the cord that tied him up, making kakashi, sasuke and sakura sweatdropping. he start to jump around.

"Wait, you could have untied yourself from the begining?" asked sakura.

Kakashi looked at the destroyed rope "I tied him myself...He was able to destroy the chakkra prison of the rope" he muttered to himself.

"Sure I could" said naruto " but I was so depressed at the idea of going back to the academy that i didn't even fight back"

"So you yelled for nothing as usual" yelled sakura pissed smoke coming out of her ears.

"Hu ho" made at the same time kakashi, sasuke and naruto.

_(Song, Go flow, fighting dreamers)_

"NARUTO YOU DUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS" she yelled at the top of her lung chasing him through the clearing. Even sasuke manage to find the sight amusing. naruto running around randomly escaping the 'crater creating' punch that sakura was throwing at him.

Kakash chuckled lightly "Like I said before...Their is more link between the three of them than what met the eye" he told himself with a smile.

_(End song)_

* * *

"Naruto" said kakashi when he add dismissed the group and he had catch naruto before he took off. 

"Yes?"

"Just a question, how did you learn the childori?"

"The wha-?"

"Heum...The electricity technique you used..."

"Why do you call it the the childori?"

"Well it's a technique I invented, I call it like that because it make the sound of thousand of bird chipping, you know childori.

However your is different, because I don't recall seeing you forming any hand seal"

"Well i didn't know somebody used this technique...but I guess since Iruka said some people had affinity with fire like sasuke or thunder, wind etc...I guess that this technique is for people affinities with thunder"

Kakashi nodded. "But why didn't you had to made any hand seal?"

"It's kind of complicate, but i guess you know about...me and ...The fox?"

"Yeah..I do"

"Well You heard about the event in the cave seven years ago?"

"Yeah that rings a bell"

"Well when I absorbed Alastors soul I start to have a great affinity with any thunder technique more than the rest"

"But I saw you making a Katon with sasuke"

"Yes but if I had affinity with fire it would have been even bigger... And if it came from a creature like alastor i wouldn't have to use hand seal as well"

"I see...It's very powerful what you have with...alastor...because obviosuly your affinity is bigger than usual, maybe because of your devil-side..."

"There is a lot of things I learned to do with it... but most of the strongest thing happened by mistake like that one time when I cracked a hole open in the hokage's tower with a thunder"

"That was you?" Ask kakashi amused

"Yeah" said naruto with a chuckle.

"Hm...I see...We will have time to train when we are not in mission, and I would like to spar with you someday, one-on-one, I saw you had trouble with your team mate... I wonder what you can do alone"

"Yeah...the thing is even if I'm agile...I'm much more agile when I use alastor"

"What do you mean? you're technique?"

"No, no, just when I use alastor's sword, I have even more power than normally...But I couldn't use it back there or it would have been dangerous...for you"

"Thanks for considering my health" said kakashi sarcastically. "Well go eat something now kiddo you deserved it..." he said happily. And smiled at the sight of his new student jumping around...

"What an interesting kid. I even had to use my sharingan against him, luckily i don't think sasuke saw it or he would have asked some question...I haven't seen him used it though during the fight...maybe he haven't developped it yet..." Told himself kakashi while walking toward the town.

* * *

Sakura giggled lightly when she saw sasuke having trouble with his troup of horse they were in charge to watch and take care of as one of the D-ranked mission they usually had in the few day and every time they were on those kind of mission, the same thing happened everytime. Sasuke was doing al the worked helped closely by sakura, kakashi read his perverted book writen by the sannin that took off a few years ago and naruto if he wasn't working were hitting on girls, as long as there were girl of course. 

This day he got lucky the familily than ran the farm haden't girls but boys, ugly one, however the neighboor had two beautiful young twins. Naruto had fun making as if he couldn't tell which was Mana, which was Seti. He was haveing fun but as usual the same thing happened. He received an object, this time a pot of water, coming from his beloved team mate sakura.

And they start arguing as usual. a bit like an old couple.

"I wouldn't do that if the mission we had weren't hyper-boring" he said "Taking care of horse? grabbing cats in tree, be babysitter for some rich kids, the hell with that we are frickin' ninja it's stupid"

"Ninja's three thing to avoid as well are alcohol, woman and money, you obviously fell for the woman a bit too much

and if you don't do that well why would you be a well enough ninja to take care of bigger mission?"

Said kakashi to lifting an eye from his book.

"I would act more like a ninja if we were making stuff that looked more like ninja stuff... I believe I speak for the three of us when I say we want to learn something new, the training we have don't do that, we need exeprience and to do so we need better mission"

Kakashi looked up, closed his book and put it back in his belt pack. "Alright" he calmly said.

"What?" Said naruto taken back waiting for a negative answer

"Alright...I do agree you are way better than those mission and then only way to do so is to give you challenge, I'll speak to the hokage but don't expect more than a C class misson for now but at least it might show you some sight."

"Alright I'll do it" Said naruto looking at his team mate for back up.

"I agree with naruto on this one" said sakura

"Yeah" muttered sasuke.

"Very well" said kakashi "finish your job and tomorrow meet me as usual, I'll talk to the hokage this evening and we'll see what he can do about it"

"YEAH" yelled naruto then performing a strange dance and the moon walk to impress even more the twins that were still looking at him and when sakura or kakashi wasn't looking he got back to them for a kissy kissy session.

* * *

The next day they all got to the hokage office. Naruto was happy to have found a respond to his letter from shizune in his mail box the last evening, so he was more cheerful than ever on this morning. 

"Hey old man" he said entering the room with his team mate and this earn him a chuckle from the hokage and a bump on the head from sakura.

"Don't talk like that to the hokage you foul!"

"I granted the request kakashi told me about and today...You'll leave for your first long term mission. It's a C-class mission...Your job is to protect a certain m-" He was interrupted by the said man that entered the room. He had grey hair, glasses, a long dark green pants, a loose Shirt ad a dark red leather jacket.

The man looked at them for a moment. He then eyed naruto and naruto returned the gaze. But then he broke the silence.

"Nice jacket" The young albino said.

"That's what I was about to say" Respond the man taking a sip of his bottle.

"Heurm..." continued the hokage " This man is Takashi (I know it's not his name but i can't remember the real one, ) He is a bridge constructor in the wave country, you'll protect him from thief along the way and until the bridge his safely finished"

"So this is it? those kids are going to protect me?" said takashi sarcastically.

"Obviously" said sasuke annoyed by the attitude.

The man huffed and knowing he had no choice he agreed and the group, after an hour of preparation, was off toward the wave country.

* * *

I told you let the wave country saga BEGIN not finish, you'll have to wait until next episode for that 

Thanks my fellow reviewer.

See ya'


End file.
